New Recruits: Infiltration
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. Joint story with 9aza. CRACK-ISH. Two new Cassetticons get charged with the mission to infiltrate the Autobot Base. What happens from there cause mayhem and chaos in the form of pranks of many kinds. But what happens when others get involve?
1. Chapter 1

So…this all began when I was talking to **9aza** about what poem I should do next in my fanfic. **Pair Poems**…then it just evolved and took on a life of its own! Now, we were currently engaged in a conversation about pranking the Autobots…and I decided to turn it into a fanfic.! Go Figure!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm and **9aza **owns Tune.

* * *

She sat on the edge of the metal chair, kicking her pedes back and forth. Her servos were crossed over her chest. After scanning the room, she shuttered her optics off, then back on. Her visor dimmed and glowed brighter to indicate the action.

"Hey Tune…when is the new boss goin' ta get here?" she asked the other femme in the room. The called femme was sitting on the floor a little ways off. 'Tune' had been scanning and examining the room but jerked her attention towards the other femme.

"I don't know Rhythm. Rumble and Frenzy said they went to go get him…" Tune replied, shrugging her shoulders. Rhythm let out the air in her vents. She was getting bored, really quickly.

Rhythm had the similar design to the two other Cassettes. Her main color was dark blue, secondary black. Her deigns were painted in white, and visor glowing red. A rocket launcher was mounted on her shoulder. Boosters were attached to the bottoms of her pedes, and mini wings were pulled together on her back.

She let out another gush of air and cycled more air through her vents and stated in a bored tone, "Ain't this just boring as the Pit."

Tune was similar design as the others as well. Green covered must of her body, with white occasionally painted on some areas. Her design on her chest plate was black, and visor was lit up gray. On her backplates was a backsack compartment, and a holster was attached to her hip-plate.

The green and white Cassette got up and stretched out her limbs and replied, "I'm sure it isn't going to be long now." Rhythm just let out a bored sigh. Then, at that moment, the door hissed opened, and Rumble and Frenzy bounced in. The dark blue and black Cassette femme jumped down from the chair and crossed her servos over her chasis, glaring at the mech Cassettes. They just smiled back.

"Well…" she began, but was cut off with the larger royal blue Communications Officer walked in after his Cassettes. Both Rhythm and Tune saluted him.

"Communications Officer Soundwave, Sir!" they said in unison. He had his arms crossed over his chasis and looked down on them. No emotion was written on his faceplates, like always.

"At ease," he stated to them, and the servos fell to their side, "designation."

"I am Rhythm, Sir."

"I am Tune, Sir."

He red optics, hidden behind his visor, flickered between the two small femmes. Taking notice, they had similar designs to his own Cassettes but with some extra modifications to them. Rhythm had the capability of flight, and a rocket launched attached to her shoulder. Tune had a shifter backspack sub-spacer and blaster holster.

He then nodded and said, "Tune, Rhythm. State explanation."

Tune was the one to speak for them, "We wish to fight here on Earth, Sir." Soundwave stared at them, and they stared back at him. Both Cassettes were beginning to become nervous. Then Rumble and Frenzy broke into the conversation.

"Please Boss…" Rumble began.

Frenzy continued, "Please…they would be an awesome addition. Please…"

"They even could prove themselves!" the blue and purple Cassettes finished. Both Rhythm and Tune shot them a look. The Twins glanced back; a sly smile curled their dental plates. They shook their heads and turned back to face Soundwave. He was still staring at them, then he nodded.

"Alright. But, first mission. Infiltrate and gather data from the Autobots" he stated, turned, and walked out. Once the door hissed closed, they let out the air in their vents and then glared at the twin Cassettes. Rhythm let out a low growl.

Frenzy held his hands up and said, "Hey, at least it is an easy job. Ravage and Laserbeak do it all the time." Rhythm just growl and then let out a 'huff' when she crossed her servos back over a chasis. Tune just let out the air in her vents.

"Well Rhythm," the green and white Cassette femme began, turning her helm towards the black and dark blue femme, "we better get going." There was a pause from the dark blue and black femme, then she turned helm towards Tune and nodded. The two femmes turned and, trailed by the two mechs, walked out of the room and into the hallway.

_At The Launch Tower…_

The femmes looked at the entrance to the Launch Tower, then half-turned their helms to look at the mechs behind them. Rumble and Frenzy flashed them a smile and two thumbs up. Both femmes let out the air in their vents and turned their helms forward. They stepped into the platform and turned around. Rumble had already walked over to the controls and began the raising sequence. The platform raised up, and the two mech Cassettes faded away.

_At the Top…_

The two Cassette femmes stepped out the platform and headed towards the opened runaway. They stopped near the ended, and Rhythm turned towards Tune.

"Can that backpack of yours transform inta a jet pack?" she asked. Tune turned her helm and nodded. Then, the said backpack did in fact shift and mold into a jet pack. The black and dark blue femme smirked, and her mini wings popped up.

"Ready?" Tune asked, starting up her jet pack.

Rhythm replied, "Ready." She activated the boosters on her pedes and shot up. Tune followed after her.

_Oregon…_

The two Cassette femmes continued to fly in till they landed near the Autobot base. Rhythm's wings folded back down, and Tune's backpack shifted back to its original form.

"Put up your spark shield to hide your signal" Tune said to the other. Rhythm nodded. Both femmes did put the shields and then headed on foot towards the base. They managed to avoid all the cameras that the Autobots had set up and was close to the entrance to the large spaceship. They crunched near the opening, behind some boulders.

Rhythm chuckled and whispered, "Got to admit, this is quite fun. You know what kind of infiltration I thinking of? Pranking, because the Boss didn't say how we could and should complete our mission. He just said to get in and gain information." A sly smirk slivered its way onto her dental plates at the thoughts of tormenting and traumatizing the Autobots.

Tune nodded and replied, "Yeah, you're right." The green and white Cassette looked out and saw no one around. A smirk appeared on her dental plates as well. "I see no one patrolling nearby. This going to be a piece of oil cake." The red-visored femme nodded.

"Pit yeah it is!" Rhythm whispered, excitement lining her voice. She spotted a panel nearby and crunched near it. After opening it up, she motioned for Tune to follow her. Then both femmes sneaked into the ventilation shaft and up through the small metal hallways. They began to make their way through the small metal shafts. While crawling through the vents, Rhythm whispered, "This is easy. Do ya have the map of the base?"

"Yeah, I got it right here" Tune replied in a hush voice, and she un-subspaced a map of the Autobot base. She began to looked over it as they crawled, taking notice of the Officers' office and quarters. "Who will be our first prank target?" A chuckle rang through the metal vent shaft as the many thoughts of pranks passed through the green and white femme's processor.

"Red Alert, first. He is the Security Directive and paranoid, after all" Rhythm replied. A grin at what they could do to mess with the paranoid bot managed to grow on her faceplates.

Tune nodded and said to the femme ahead of her, "Turn left at the next intersection and head straight." The dark blue and black femme nodded and turned left and headed down the shafts. Their shifting and crawling was the only sounds they made now.

* * *

Okay…that is the first chapter! I will get the rest up later…I already have enough on my plate at the moment! This will continue with mine and **9aza**'s current conversation! So, we'll decide when it ends…whenever that may be!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we have another chapter of **New Recruits: Infiltration**! YEAH! This is where the pranking finally begins…and…heh heh heh…all I have to say is poor Red…  
Thankz **VeekaIzhanez** for reviewing last chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm and **9aza** owns Tune.

* * *

The two Cassettes crawled through the vents, nearing their designation. Then Tune spoke up again.

"You know what I just thought of. You'd think Red Alert would notice Lazerbeak flying around taking picture, but they haven't caught him yet." While still on all fours, Rhythm managed to shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. He's paranoid afta all, an' probably no one believed 'im" the black and blue femme Cassette replied. Finally, after crawling through the vent shaft, they stopped at the grate of the vent, and Rhythm peered through the slits. "He is in there alright, but so is Inferno. So, we need ta get Inferno out ta prank Red. But how are we goin' ta do that?" The red-visored femme casted a glance to the other femme. There was pause between the two.

Tune replied, "Easy, we start a fire in the Rec. Room. Shouldn't be hard with all that Energon around, or we can wait for Wheeljack to blow something up."

"Good point," replied the black and dark blue femme, "3…2…1…" Then an echoing 'BOOM' rocked the entire base. The femmes crouched still in the vents, waiting for the aftershocks to end. Then, slowly, Rhythm peered back into the grate slits. "Good. Inferno has left…" she turned her helm towards the white and green Cassette femme, "ready?" The dark blue femme up sub-spaced a paint ball gun and aimed it through the slits.

They had stocked up on 'ammo' before leaving the base. Rumble and Frenzy had kindly given them some of their human items that they liked and said that they could use them against the Autobots. The femmes had questioned why the weapons and items were human, and Rumble had told them that the Autobots wouldn't suspect the Decpticons if they had been attacked with human weapons. The explanation had some-what made sense to the two femmes.

"Wait," Tune interjected, holding her servo up for effect, "let me distract Red first, and then you'll hit him with the paintball gun." The white and green femme transformed into her alt-mode and continued, "Just drop me down there." Rhythm nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Alright…" the red-visored femme whispered, and then un-subspaced a long strand of string. She looped it through the small white and green's cassette holes and slid the cassette through the grate. Then slowly, she lowered the cassette down till it touched the floor. Rhythm jerked twice, and the string came un-looped from Tune's alt-mode. Quickly, she reeled the string back up and through the slit.

Red Alert, regardless of what had happened, was still watching the monitors. His blue optics never left the monitors.

Rhythm then opened a comm.-link with Tune and sent, //Just give me the signal when ta shoot.// The white and green tape shuffle a bit on the floor, producing just enough sound for Red Alert to hear.

He looked down and muttered, "What the-"

//Now!// Tune yelled through the comm.-link.

Suddenly, paintballs explode from the gun, hitting the Security Director with deadly accuracy. Most of them were aimed for his helm, which was being covered with purple splotches of paint. After been hit repeatedly with paintballs, Red Alert fell to the ground trying to get away and out of reaction. A chuckle arose in Rhythm's vocalizer, and she popped the grate out and hoped out of the vent. She then bent down and pinched a wire on his neck. It soon sent Red Alert into forced stasis.

Rhythm stood back up and stated with a slight hint of excitement, "This was too easy! Then again…it is the Autobots' paranoid, glitched Security Director. Now…where is the straightjacket?" Tune then transformed back into her bi-pedal mode and pulled out a straightjacket from her backsack subspacer.

"Here it is" she replied Rhythm, and she also handed it to her. "Do you want to put glitter on him and hot glue doilies to him before we force him to watch these movies called 'Barney'?" Rhythm let out a low hum and placed her hand up her chin in an 'I'm thinking' manner. Then she replied her answer.

"Yes…an' I have the perfect idea…"

_A Little Late On…_

Red Alert, who was in a straightjacket, glued to the chair, had glitter and doilies glued on him, was thrashing and trying to scream, but they had placed a gag in his dental plates.

"MMMmmmMMM MMmmmm!"

Rhythm cupped her audio receptor and leaned closer to Red Alert to ask, "What, what was that? Please turn on the 'Barney' movies. If ya wish." The black and dark blue femme then place the tape into the system and soon the movie began to play on all the screens.

"What's so bad about them anyway?" asked Tune, turning her helms sideways.

Rhythm shrugged and replied, "Don't know. Just heard that they're torture." She then stepped back, chuckled, then addressed Tune again, "Let's get goin' before we get caught…but before we do that…would you like ta add anythin'?" Red Alert's optics grew, and he began to thrash even harder.

"MMMMMMMmmm MMMM!"

A loud evil laugh spouted from Rhythm's vocalizer as he watched the mech in the chair squirm. It was hilarious to watch.

Tune smirked and replied, "Oh yes, I do." She un-subspaced an odd looking doll with the tag that read 'Chucky' and then preceded to tie the doll on Red Alert, as if it was hugging him. The grey-visored femme didn't look at the doll anymore, it had begun to freak her out. The Security Director's optics managed to get bigger and began to try to shake the doll off.

"Mmmmmhhh!"

Then Tune turned her helm towards Rhythm and said, "Now, let's get out of this room before I get nightmares from that thing." She pointed towards the doll to indicate what 'thing'. Rhythm nodded and turned to head back towards the vent opening.

They walked over to the vent and the dark blue and black femme motioned with her hand and said, "Oh…after ya…" Then both crawled back into the vent, replacing the grate back on.

While crawling through the vents, Tune whispered, "Want to get Prowl next?" Rhythm turned her helm to side and flashed a large, wicked grin. That was the only answer she gave.

* * *

Here is the second chapter…just a whole lot to go!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter…and the conversation between me and **9aza** has ended! Oh…but don't worry…there are already going to be two more stories going to be uploaded in the '**New Recruits**' series…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm and **9aza** owns Tune.

* * *

After crawling through more of the vent shafts, Rhythm spoke back up again to ask Tune a couple of questions.

"What should we do ta Prowl? Wonder where he is?" The black and dark blue femme looked over at the femme crawling next to her.

Tune shrugged and replied, "He's probably in his office doing paper work. Let's mess with his logic." The white and green femme looked over at her friend and grinned. Rhythm matched that grin, and both turned their helms forward and continued on.

"Yes, let's" excitedly muttered Rhythm. They passed many grates till finally Tune stopped the other when they had made it to the right one. Rhythm leaned forward, audio receptor close to the slits, and listened to the conversation.

Inside Prowl's Office, she heard two voices. One was Prowl's, and the other Jazz's.

Rhythm back away, turned her helm to Tune, and whispered, "Great…Jazz is in there ta. How da we get 'im out?"

There was a pause for a second, then Tune answered, "Hmmm…do you think we could pretend to be Blaster and call Jazz on Teletran-1? As for Prowl…do you a hologram projector? Cause I'm thinking about a dancing iPod for starters. Then we could come in and say we're humans. Then with the projector, make ourselves human and say we're femmes. We could keep doing that until he's out cold." There was another pause between them as Rhythm began to think about Tune's suggestion and a full plan of action. Then, the plan finalized itself.

"Hmmm…de call on Teletran-1 would work…but we can't from inside de Ark," there was a pause, "I GOT IT!" The dark blue and black femme began to hail someone on the comm.-links, while Tune held air in as she check to see if Prowl or Jazz had heard. Neither one did.

Rhythm had called Frenzy, telling the Cassetticon want to do, and he did.

"Okay…now we wait" Rhythm whispered to Tune, who nodded. Then both femmes heard the saboteur leave. "Now…Stage 2. I like de iPod thing. Let's start with dat…then we'll just mess wit 'im."

"Sweet" Tune whisper, excitement in her voice.

Inside, Prowl was sitting at his desk, working on a data pad. He continued on, not noticing the image that appeared on top of his inbox until techno music had begun to play. The tactician looked up, and his optic ridge rose.

"What on Earth?!" he began, staring at the dancing machine the humans called an 'iPod'.

Inside the vent, Tune whispered, "Let's do this!"

Rhythm nodded and replied, "Alright!" The red-visored femme popped the vent grate off, and both jumped down. "HOLA PROWL!! HOW YOU DOIN'?!"

The black and white mech tore his attention off of the dancing 'iPod' and said, "What the-"

"Me llamo Tune, and this is Rhythm. We're humans taking a tour around the Ark" Tune said, adding hand motions as she spoke. Rhythm nodded when the other had finished.

"No you're not. You're femmes" Prowl stated back, voice rising a bit. Tune and Rhythm looked at each other, then back at Prowl. Tune shook her helm.

"Are you delusional?" she asked, which sounded more like stating, "We're humans." The SIC stared at them, then shuttered his optics off. Tune then quickly sent Rhythm a message via. comm.-link.

//Quick, turn on the projector!//

Rhythm replied, //Okay!// She then pulled out a small blaster looking weapon, turned the gage to the side on, entered a code, and aimed it at her and Tune. It flashed a small light, and soon Rhythm's and Tune's robotic forms were gone, and in their place were two humans. The tactician soon re-shuttered his optics online, and his jaw hung open.

"What the…there were femmes here before…how did-" he began, studdering and pointing at them. The girl who had once been Rhythm shook her head.

"No, we are fully human" she replied, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

The girl that had been Rhythm had near waist length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, which was hidden by a red visor type glasses. She was wearing a black tee, dark blue gloves, dark blue jean pants, and black tennis shoes.

"But, but, but…" Prowl began to mutter, and a slight popping noise began to sound.

The human that had been Tune spoke up, "Do you want us to call Ratchet?" She took a step closer to the desk.

She had a black beanie/cap on the top of her dark brown hair head. The hair traveled down to her shoulder blades. Brown eyes shown forth. Over her chest was a white shirt, covered with a light green jacket. Surrounding her legs were dark blue jeans and black sneakers covered her feet.

Prowl shuttered his optics off, then back on. His vision had changed, and he was seeing femmes again.

"You're femmes!" he stated, flabbergasted. The girl glanced over that the human-Rhythm, then back at Prowl, trying to hold back a grin.

"What are you talking about? Maybe you should just relax. I've heard that too much work and not enough play can drive anyone insane" the human-Tune stated in an all-too-kind voice. Prowl, still popping a bit, half-believed the statement.

He looked down at the datapads, and muttered, "I don't know," then he looked back up, and his optics grew. He saw humans standing there once more. Tune then quickly sent Rhythm another message.

//Maybe we should get the projector to make us look like something really freaky.//

Then the once black and dark blue femme sent back, //Yeah…but what?//

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl…" the human-Rhythm began, shaking her head in effect, "…ya're just over worked."

More popping was heard, and the tactician said, "You're now femmes…"

The human-Rhythm smirked, chuckled, and replied, "Silly Prowl…we're human."

The black and white mech's optics rapidly shuttered off and on, popping getting louder, and he studded, "But…but…" The tactician muttered the same word over and over. Quickly, Tune sent an idea that had popped into her processor.

//Giant robot birds?//

The human-Tune then spoke to Prowl once more, "Prowl, you don't look so good. You should lie down."

The fritzing SIC shook his helm and muttered, "N-no. I'm fine." Sparks soon began to lick the armor plating around his processor.

Then the beanie-wearing human shook her head and said, "Doesn't look that way to me."

Human-Rhythm chuckled, then an idea struck her. She grinned wickedly and sent a message to Tune.

//He he he…let's see how he reacts to this…//

The long, dark-brown haired girl then rigged the projector and pointed it at Prowl's desk. It shot out a flash, and soon a Giant Mexican Jumping Bean, wearing a sombrero and holding maracas, stood on the desk.

The Bean then began to speak in an Mexican accent, "HOLA AMIGO! DANANANANA DANANANANA DANANA DANANANANANA OLE!"

There was a pause, and a loud pop sounded. Soon, the black and white SIC fell forward, helm making contact with the desk. Human-Tune and Human-Rhythm looked at each other and then back at Prowl.

Human-Rhythm blinked a few times and then said, "Well…dat worked. Who's next?" She glanced back over at Tune, who shrugged her shoulders. Human-Rhythm shrugged her shoulders as well, then began to tinker with the hologram projector. She aimed it back at her and Tune and fired. Now, the two femmes were robots again. The two headed back over to the vents and climbed back into them.

Once back inside the vents, Tune congratulated her partner in pranking.

She chuckled and said, "I love your ideas. Want to get the Twins next, or do you want to save them for later? If so, then let's try Ironhide." Rhythm nodded and chuckled.

"Ironhide is a good idea, maybe we can…" Rhythm replied, but stopped talking when she noises coming from an adjacent vent. "Uh-oh…" she muttered, and both she and Tune stopped. Two voices then floated down the vents, getting closer to Rhythm and Tune.

"I heard someone got Red…" one voice said.

"Me too…wonder who…" said the other.

"I bet it was…"

Then the two forms can around the corner, and the two Cassetticon femmes were staring optic-to-optic with the Twin Terrors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

There was a pause, then Rhythm produced a weak smiled and said, "Umm…hi…"

Both twins shuttered their optics off, then back on. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two Decepticon femmes in the vents.

* * *

Here is the second chapter…hope you enjoy it!!!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!! I am currently working on the lineart (and maybe the colored versions) of Rhythm and Tune…but hey, school work does kind0-of put it off…that and I have other lineart and drawing lined up to be done already!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers! I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

"Heh, heh…we're just a figment of your imagination…" Tune slowly said to the Twins. She then sent a message to Rhythm.

//We're so slagged aren't we?//

Then the yellow Lamborghini pointed a digit at them and cried, "It's a pair of 'Cons!" The black and blue Cassette was frozen in place. Everyone, even them, knew of the Twin Terrors. She had to agree with Tune, they were slagged if they didn't think of anything.

Then the white and green femme got an idea and sent it to Rhythm, //Think we could convince them not to turn in fellow pranksters?//

//Maybe…// Rhythm replied through the comm.-links.

Then the black and dark blue femme spoke up, "What if we said we were the ones who pranked Red an' Prowl?" The Twins quickly shuttered their optics off and then back on. They looked at each other and turned back to face the two femmes.

"You pranked Red Alert?" Sideswipe asked, disbelief lining the entire statement. Red Alert was by far the hardest bot to prank, the twins knew that from experience.

Sunstreaker then finished with, "…and Prowl?" Prowl wasn't as hard as Red Alert, but they didn't get away very often when pranking him.

Both Decpticon femmes nodded, and the red-visored femme spoke up.

"Yep…an' we were goin' ta prank Ironhide. So, are ya goin' ta turn us in?" Silently, Rhythm was praying to Primus that they didn't. She was hoping that the Twins wouldn't and let them go. But that was a lost cause, she thought. Tune was thinking the same thing. The Twins looked at each other, then back to them. They had made their decision.

"No," Sideswipe began and a wave of relief passed through both femmes, "but on one condition…" The two Cassettes cringed at the last statement. They prayed it wasn't something that would blow their cover, or make them regret it later.

"We help" Sunstreaker stated, and both femmes both exhaled a sigh of air. They both thanked Primus.

Rhythm smirked and answered, "Sure! Let's go…" Then all four of them began to crawl through the metal vent shafts. After a few seconds of silence, the red twin spoke up.

"So, what are your names?" he asked them, glancing over towards them.

"Rhythm…"

"…and Tune."

The red twin nodded and replied, "Cool. I'm Sideswipe."

"…and I'm Sunstreaker. Are you guys new, 'cause we haven't seen you around before" the yellow twin asked. Both Tune and Rhythm nodded to the question, and both replied with their own answer..

"Yeah, we're new" Tune replied.

"Yeah…Soundwave kind-of adopted us, per-say" the black and dark blue femme finished. The Twins nodded, but they were still a little bit confused. Then Tune spoke back up again.

"So, what are we going to do? Replace Ironhide's ammo, mess us his room, or could we give him a toaster that Wheeljack made and watch it blow up in his face?!" When she finished, the Twins shuttered once more their optics off and on. Then Rhythm asked.

"Okay mechs…ya know where all the rooms are at, right?"

Both Twins nodded.

"Okay…so, we go inta Ironhide's room, mess wit his canons, re-paint his room, an' maybe even leave a present from Wheeljack like Tune suggested, m'kay?" The dark blue and black looked over to the two Lamborghinis for the answer. They glanced over, smiled, and nodded. She smirked and exclaimed, "Let's get to it!"

After a bit more through the vents, the four finally made it to the right vent grate. Sideswipe leaned forward and peered through the slits.

"No one's in there" he said to his fellow pranksters. Everyone nodded, and he popped the grate opened. They began to all slide out and land on the ground. Then Sunstreaker spoke up.

"We have silly string, boxes of feathers, a welder, a rainbow array of paints, motor oil, and Poptarts©." Rhythm looked over and cocked an optic ridge when the yellow warrior had said Poptarts©. She wondered why he would have them in the first place, since she had learned that they were human food. She shrugged it off and brought her attention back to the current mission.

Tune grinned and said, "That's great! Now, let's go crazy!" The white and green femme instantly reached for the pink bucket of paint and a paintbrush and went after Ironhide's stuff.

Grinning, Rhythm grabbed the silly string and exclaimed, "This is going to be AWESOME!"

_A Little Later…_

Ironhide's room had been painted multi-colored, silly string hung from everything and everywhere, and feathers littered most of the floor space. Sideswipe was busy loading the Weapons Specialist's canons with eggs, and, once he finished, he stood back up and turned back to the others.

"This is the last of it" he said to his brother and the two femmes. The dark blue and black replied him.

"Okay…now we to jam before Ironhide gets back."

Tune, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker nodded and headed back over to the vents. Rhythm followed behind them as they crawled back into the vent shaft. Tune replaced the grate, and all four of them waited for the mech, whose room the one they just pranked, to come back. After a few seconds, Ironhide did. They heard the door hiss opened, and a mech walk in. Ironhide's form appeared in the field of vision.

"TWINS!" the red mech below roared out. All four of them winced.

"Oh slag, cheese it!" Tune hissed, and they nodded and began to crawl away. After crawling through two new shafts, the grey-visored femme spoke back up again, "Do you guys want to get Cliffjumper next?" Both Rhythm and the Twins nodded their helms, but it was Rhythm who spoke up for them.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Fourth chapter up…and yeah…I noticed that I had put up 'second chapter' in the last chapter…yeah…I was tired when I was typing and uploading it…SUE ME!!! (not really!!)

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	5. Chapter 5

I've noticed that I've been updated every day or every other day for this story…mmhp…must be me trying to finish it! I do have other stuff! Oh well…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

Tune nodded and asked in a hush voice, "Okay…where is he or his room?" The red twin pointed down the vent shaft they were currently in and replied to the white and green Cassette femme.

"Down that way."

Tune nodded, and then all four of them began to crawl down the vent shaft. After crawling for a bit, Sideswipe stopped them at the correct vent grate. He peered inside and listened in to the conversation below.

"He's in there alright," he began, then sweared, "Scrap, Mirage's with him!"

Sunstreaker thought a bit, then said, "This might not be a bad thing. You two can make Mirage think that Cliffjumper is going crazy and is seeing things." Tune thought on this, then replied to the yellow twin.

"Okay," she looked over at the dark blue and black Cassette femme and asked, "what do you think Rhythm?" Rhythm hummed out and began to think of something that they could do.

"But how," the red-visored femme began, then an idea struck her, "unless we project something crazy on Mirage." An evil grin wormed its way onto her dental plates, and ideas began to form in her processor. Sideswipe began to hum also.

He then replied, "You may be onto something Rhythm…but what?" A wicked grin appeared on Tune's dental plates as a couple of ideas sprung forth in her processor.

She looked over at the other three and asked, "A dancing human baby on his shoulder? Or give Mirage a peg leg and an eye-patch with a Decepticon symbol on it?" The other three looked amongst themselves and then back at the white and green femmes. They all were wearing grins.

Rhythm then spoke up, "I like the peg-leg and eye-patch with the Decpticon symbol on it!" Sunstreaker nodded his helm.

"Yeah…Cliffjumper already thinks 'Raj is a 'Con. C.J. is like a little Red…" the yellow warrior said, his brother nodded and snickered.

"Okay…" mutter the dark blue and black in agreement. She aimed the projector through the slits and fired a small flash of light. "Now we wait…"

Several seconds of silence passed, and then, it seemed, like all hell broke loose. Blasters' shots went off and the wails of a Decepticon traitor rang through the room and vents. At first, every one of the pranksters covered their audio receptors from the wails. Then, after the screams died down, all four of them began to snicker.

"What else?" Rhythm asked, glancing over to her fellow pranksters.

Tune replied, "Want to get Ratchet?" A large smile spread across the Lamborghini twins' faceplates, and they rapidly nodded their helms. "Any ideas?"

Rhythm also nodded her helm and replied, "Let's….but what?" She and Sunstreaker hummed in thought, that was untill Sideswipe got an idea.

"How about we magnetize all the tools to the ceiling?"

The dark blue femme nodded her head and replied, "Sounds like a good idea."

Tune also added, "Excellent idea! Just lead on guys." The Twins nodded , and the four of them began to crawl down the vents. They took a right, and then several yards down, they took a left. Finally, the Twins stopped them at another grate. "Is he in there?" the white and green femme asked.

"Shoot," Sideswipe muttered, "he's repairing Mirage."

"Wait, he's leaving to get something. Now's our chance, but we'll have to do it fast" Sunstreaker added, quickly glancing over to Rhythm. She nodded and pointed the magnetizer through the slits and fired it off.

Inside the Med Bay, Mirage was sitting on one of the repair berths, waiting for Ratchet. His pedes were hanging off the side.

"Stupid minibot…attacking me…" he muttered to himself. He paused in his silent rant and looked around to see the tools begin to shake and move. His optic ridge rose and he mumbled loudly, "Ratchet…" Then, all the tools jerked upwards and stuck to the ceiling.

Inside the vent, all four of the pranksters were stifling laughter.

"Perfect work Rhythm" the red Lamborghini whispered, flashing a smile. His yellow twin nodded, and Rhythm flashed a smile back.

Inside the Med Bay, Ratchet had walked in and demanded, "What is it?! I just found out that Prowl's processor fritz again!"

The blue and white noble pointed up and replied, "You might have a hard time fixing him." The red and white medic looked up and gaped at the tools stuck to the ceiling.

"Creator-interfacer" he muttered.

Back in the vents, Tune congratulated Rhythm, "Great job, Rhythm. Shall we proceed to a new target? Perhaps Perceptor?"

Rhythm chuckled a bit and replied, "We shall. Come on guys!" Both twins nodded, and all of them began through the vents, heading towards the scientist.

* * *

Here is the fifth chapter…just a ton more chapters to go!! But I'm getting there!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING…DOES INCLUDE CRACK...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!  
ALSO...whenever you see this...  
-_(insert a place)_-  
is a scene change...just to let y'all know so y'all won't get confused!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

They crawled through the metal shafts in silence for a bit, that was until Rhythm broke the silence.

"What should we do ta Perceptor?" she asked, then turned to look at the others, "any ideas?" Both twins, while crawling, looked at each other and hummed in thought. Tune, also crawling, hummed as well. Rhythm began to hum as well as all four began to think up a plan.

Sideswipe turned his helm towards the dark blue and black femme and replied, "We could put a walkie-talkie on one of his lab animals and make him think it can talk." Rhythm turned her helm towards Sideswipe and began to think about the suggestion.

"Or we could trap him in his microscope form and give him to a local middle school?" the yellow twin added. Sideswipe nodded his helm in agreement with his brother's statement, grinning as well. Rhythm hummed in thought about the new suggestion.

Tune grinned and replied, "If we do go with Sunny's suggestion, I have the perfect tool for that." Sunstreaker growled when the white and green femme had called him 'Sunny', but stopped once she un-subspaced the item. It was Starscream's null-ray. All three of the others stopped, optics widened, and jaws slacked.

Both twins muttered, "Where did you get that?!"

Tune smirked and replied, "I have my ways." A chuckle ended her statement.

-_Starscream's Room, in the Nemesis_-

The red, white, and blue Seeker groaned and slowly sat up on his berth. He began to rub the side of his helm, and his faceplates scrunched up in discomfort.

"Ugh…my processor's killing me. Slag, I shouldn't have accepted that drink from that femme."

He muttered a bit more, then looked down at his arm. His red optics widened, and he let out a gasp. "What the-?! WHO TOOK MY NULL-RAY!?" The yell ranged throughout the base.

-_In the vents, in the Ark_-

A evil grin spread its way across the dark blue and black femme's dental plates. Her visor seemed to glow brighter when the evil ideas began to flow through her mind.

"Yeah…I like tha null-ray idea…" she replied Tune, chuckling evilly afterewards. Then all four of them began to crawl through the vents once more. They arrived to the grate above the Lab, and the red-visored femme peered through the slits. "No one else is in there besides Perceptor…"

"Perfect" Sideswipe whispered, grinning. His yellow twin nodded to his statement. There was a pause, and Rhythm scrunched her faceplates in confusion.

"Do y'all have tha sinkin' feeling that somethin' is wrong…" she asked the others. The twins and Tune shrugged.

"No…well…now that you mention it…" both Lamborghinis began but were cut off when the vent shaft began creaking.

"Great…" muttered the dark blue and black Cassette. Then, ultimately, the shaft broke, dropping the four into the Lab.

The red microscope mech looked up from his work and muttered, "What the-" All four of them looked up.

"Uh-oh…we're in trouble…" mumbled Rhythm, still staring. The twins looked at each other.

Then Sideswipe yelled out, "Quick! Shoot him!" Tune quickly nodded and fired the null-ray at the red scientist before he could call anyone. He soon crumpled to the ground, temporarily off-line. All four of the pranksters let out a sigh of relief and stood up from the pile.

"Whew! That was close" the white and green Cassette muttered. The other three nodded, but instantly stopped and froze up when they heard loud footsteps. They slowly turned and saw Skyfire enter the lab. He had taken a few steps into the Lab and stopped when he saw the four, Perceptor unconscious, and Starscream's null-ray.

"What's going on here?" he asked, "is that Starscream's null-ray?" He pointed to the null-ray in Tune's arms, who then quickly hid it behind her back and shook her head. The Valkyrie's optic ridge rose.

"Well, frag" the null-ray armed femme muttered.

Rhythm nervously chuckled and replied him, "No…"

"Frag" swore the red Lamborghini, who then quickly stood in front of the two Cassette femmes. He then added, "Nothing to see here Skyfire…"

His brother added, "Yeah…nothing to see here…" The Valkyrie's optic ridge rose a little bit more, and he glanced over at the fallen Perceptor.

"But….Perceptor…" he began. Quickly, the dark blue femme sent a message to her Decepticon ally.

//Crud…we have ta think of somethin'…//

Tune then hissed, "Give me the projector!" Rhythm quickly handed over the small projector, and the white and green femme began to twist and set the codes. She pointed it at herself and fired. Soon, standing her place, was a full-size Starscream. The 'Starscream' smirked and walked out from behind the Twins.

The Valkyrie was dumb-struck and cried, "What the-? Starscream?!" If it was possible, 'Starscream's smirk grew, and he then launched himself at Skyfire in a hug.

"Oh Skyfire," 'Starscream' cried out in joy, "I've missed you so much! I want to make sweet love to you everyday like we used to, and I want to have your sparklings!"

The Valkyrie soon fainted after hearing that and dropped to the ground. 'Starscream' backed way and smirked. He chuckled and turned back to the others. 'Starscream' then used the projector again and turned back into Tune.

Sunstreaker stared at her with a confused and shocked face plate and asked, "Did Skyfire really like Starscream that way?"

Tune shook her helm and answered, "No. I just made that up to freak him out."

"O…M…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rhythm cried out, then proceeded to roll on the floor laughing, as was Sideswipe. "THAT WAS TA GOOD! .!"

"Aw, thanks Rhythm" the grey-visored femme replied.

"You're welcome" the dark blue and black femme replied back after she had stopped laughing and stood back up. Then she asked, "Now what?"

The others shrugged, and she began to hum and think about it. Then an idea came to her.

"How 'bout we re-paint Skyfire as Starscream?"

Sideswipe nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea!" His golden twin nodded as well.

Tune then added, "Oh yeah, let's do it!" She then pulled out paint and brushes from her sub-spacer backsack. Each one of them took a brush and some paint and began.

_Some Time Later…_

All four of them stepped back and examined their work. They had managed to propped Skyfire up against the wall in the seated position and had worked on him like that. Rhythm snickered a bit at the work, as did Sideswipe.

"This is just too good" the red Lamborghini said through the chuckles.

Tune then congratulated Sunstreaker's work, "Wow Sunstreaker, you really are good at painting."

The golden warrior nodded and replied, "I know." Sideswipe and Rhythm both rolled their optics and said nothing. Sideswipe then sent a message to his brother through their bond.

//Show off.//

Sunstreaker replied, //Jealous.//

The red Lamborghini huffed and crossed his servos over his chasis. Then Tune turned to the others and spoke up.

"Want to get Arcee next?"

Rhythm looked amongst her fellow pranksters and replied the white and green femme, "Yeah…Arcee next, but how are we, me and ya, goin' ta get 'round?" All four pranksters began to hum out in thought.

* * *

Wow…that was pretty crack-ish…then again…this whole story is and will be crack-ish! Fear the crack minds of TF fangirls!!  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Well…not much to say now…so…READ ON AND REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

Then Tune came up with the solution.

"Well…Rhythm and I are small enough in ride in your alt-modes. Once we reach our target, all of us could hide somewhere in the room."

All three of the others nodded, and Sideswipe replied, "I'll give you guys a ride. Hey, maybe we can make Arcee think that Hot rod and Springer are zombies!" Rhythm looked at Tune, then back at the red Lamborghini, nodding.

"Yeah…I like the idea" the dark blue femme replied. Sunstreaker nodded and added something into the conversation.

"I guess that could work…but you two still need to hide when we are walking around. And, by the looks of things, we gottta get going."

All of the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…just transform, an' we will stay with y'all" the dark blue femme stated to the Twins, who then nodded and transformed. Their shotgun doors popped open for them to get in. Then, the red-visored femme transformed into her cassette alt-mode and landed in the shot gun seat of the red Lamborghini. Sideswipe then shut the door and revved his engine.

Sunstreaker also transformed, and Tune transformed as well into her alt-mode and sat in the golden Lamborghini's alt-mode. Then both Lamborghinis shot off, out of the Lab and into the hallways. From there, they began to drive through the halls.

While driving, Tune asked, "Do you guys know where she could be?"

Sunstreaker replied through his internal speaker system, "She's usually outside training with Hot Rod and Springer at this time." If the white and green femme had been in bi-pedal mode, she would have smirked.

"Perfect…"

Then the Twins had managed to drive across the span of the base and were heading towards the entrance/exit of the spaceship. They drove out and swerve to the right to hide behind some large boulders. Both of the Cassetticon femmes jumped out and transformed back into bi-pedal mode. Then the twin Lamborghinis did the same. The four then began to spy on the three, who were several yards out and sparring.

Rhythm then whispered to the others, "Okay…how is this goin' down?"

"We could zap them with the projector…" Sideswipe suggested.

"Yeah…but we need somethin' ta add the icing ta the top of the energon cake…" Then the black and dark blue femme hummed out in the thought. The two Lamborghini warriors did the same. Tune was thinking as well, that was until an idea popped into her processor.

"If we just zap them with the projector, Arcee would get suspicious. We could send her a fake message from Ratchet saying that there's a virus on the loose that is turning mechs into zombies, then we could knock her out with this rock, and then when she wakes up, she'll see zombies!"

Rhythm thought about, then came up with some complications, "Well, dat might be hard, since we still need ta zap Hot Rod and Springer when she's knocked out…which will prove a problem ta do that wit them online…"

Sideswipe began to rub his temples and muttered, "Processor ache…" His yellow twin, on the other hand, thought about what both femmes had suggested.

The white and green femme's faceplates scrunched her faceplates in slight annoyance and stated, "This is a conundrum. Screw it, should we just use the null-ray?" Both the Twins and Rhythm nodded their agreement.

"Let's do that" the dark blue and black cassette replied. Tune nodded back, aimed the null-ray at the three, and fired. It hit all of them and knocked them temporarily off-line. Then, the four walked out from behind the boulder. "Well…that was easy. Now what should we do ta them?" Rhythm turned and faced her fellow prankster, seeing if any of them had an answer.

"Glitter?" the red warrior suggested.

"Paint?" the yellow warrior suggested also.

A smirk crawled its way onto Rhythm dental plates and she muttered, "Perfect…"

"Yes!" Tune cried out in excitement.

Then the white and green femme began to paint the unconscious, pink femme black. The Twins had begun to paint Hot Rod gun-metal grey, just like Megatron. Rhythm was currently painting Springer hot pink.

Then the dark blue and black femme exclaimed, "This is goin' ta be fun-NY!" The twin warriors nodded.

Then, the four finally finished painted the three. They stood back and examined each others' work. All of the pranksters let out a snicker. "Now," began Rhythm once more, "who's next?" She glanced over at her fellow prank allies, waiting for an answer.

The Twins looked at each other, then back to her. They placed a servo under their chins in an 'I'm thinking' manner and hummed in thought. Tune and Rhythm also begun to do the same. It was then when the red-visored femme got an idea. A sliver of a smirk made its way upon her dental plates and then glanced over to the others. They glanced back and wondered who she was going to suggest.

"Dinobots?"

Both the Twins's and Tune's optics widened. They looked amongst each other, then back at the Cassette femme. They smiled as well.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Tune, "It'll be hard though, but it would be worth it!" Sideswipe nodded, and he glanced over at his twin. Sunstreaker glanced back, paused, then finally nodded.

Sideswipe then added, "We could make them stampede throughout the _Ark_ like a herd of cattle."

Rhythm chuckled and replied, "Yeah…but what else could we do…" She then began to hum.

"Covered in glitter?" added Sunstreaker.

The dark blue and black femme replied, "Better." She resumed humming once more.

Tune then un-subspaced brands, rope, and four giant cowboy hats. A smirk spread across her faceplates, from audio receptor to audio receptor.

She then said in a Southern accent, "Let's have an ole fashioned rodeo an' brand the Decepticon symbol on them!" Both Twins then began to glare at her. Her optics shifted nervously, and she quickly added, "With just paint of course, not actually burning it on them." But the Twins still glare at her.

Rhythm then let out a 'huff' and stated, "It will come off…don't worry!" Finally the Twins stopped glaring.

"Fine," Sunstreaker began, "let's get going." Tune and Rhythm both nodded their helms.

"Okay" they said in unison. The twin Lamborghinis transformed at the same time into their alt-modes, as did the cassettes. Rhythm was once more seated, in her alt-mode, in Sideswipe's shotgun, as was Tune in Sunstreaker's shotgun. Then the two Frontliners zoomed off and back into the _Ark_.

* * *

So…yeah…I know this was due yesterday….GET OFF MY BACK!!  
People are faving this story…but not reviewing…WHERE IS THE LOGIC!?!?!?

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	8. Chapter 8

So…I have been skipping a couple of updates…NOT MY FAULT! Something call life decided to ding-dong-ditch my house and I fell for it and got caught in its evil ways! Go figure!!

**Disclaimer:** do I really need to reminded you…I don't own Transformers…but I own Rhythm…and 9aza owns Tune!

* * *

A few minutes passed after they had entered the Ark, then suddenly, the Rec. Room was filled with angry roars.

Inside, Tune was riding on Swoop as he flew through the air. Sideswipe was riding on Snarl's alt-mode, who was trying to buck the red Lamborghini off. Sunstreaker was holding onto Slude's neck, and Rhythm was riding on Slag's back.

Swoop then cried out, "You short bot get off me Swoop!" Then the pterodactyl screeched, but Tune held on. One of her servos was up in the air.

"Yee-hah!" the white and green femme cried out. Swoop began to do barrel roll after barrel roll. A loud laughter of excitement came from the grey-visored femme.

Rhythm kicked Slag's side, but the Triceratops did nothing. She grumbled, and she began kick his sides more, still with nothing.

She pouted and yelled out, "Giddy up Tric.!" He still did nothing. The black and dark blue femme sighed and muttered, "This isn't fun…"

After many roars went off, the Dinobots leader finally arrived. The large T-Rex stormed in, roaring as well. His optics were glowing in rage.

"WHAT YOU DOING TO THOSE DINOBOTS!?!?"

Another roar followed the statement, and everyone stopped and looked at the large Dinobot. The four pranksters looked at each other, and Rhythm muttered what they were all thinking.

"Oh slag…"

"Slaggit" Sunstreaker hissed, sliding off of Sludge's neck. Another roar sounded from Grimlock, and the other three pranksters jumped off the Dinobots.

"Run away!" cried Tune, then the Lamborghinis transformed into their alt-modes, and the two cassette femmes transformed as well and jumped into them. Tires screeched on the ground, and the twins shot out of the Rec. Room. Grimlock chased after them. "Sweet Primus, it's like that scene in Jurassic Park! Please go faster, Sunstreaker!"

Rhythm yelled, "Sides', hurry the Pit up!" Both Lamborghinis began to push 200mph, but the T-Rex was still able to keep up. "How in the Pit is he able ta keep up?!?!?"

"It is a robot dinosaur" Tune deadpanned. Then Grimlock began to shot fire out of his mouth. Flames licked the grounds and barely missed the backends of the two sport cars.

"You have got ta be kidding me!?" the golden Lamborghini cried out, narrowly missing a blast. He swerved again when blast was shot in front of him, nearly hitting his brother. A growl passed through his and his twin's bond. Another blast was shot out, but this time Sideswipe hadn't managed to avoid it.

Then the red Lamborghini cried out, "OW! My aft is getting hot!" Then the red car began to speed up with his bummer had begun to heat up.

"Curse you Wheeljack for building a fire-breathing T-Rex!" the white and green cassette cursed out. If the dark blue and black femme in the red Lamborghini would have been in bi-pedal, she would have nodded.

"Good point Tune, an' Sides'…HURRY UP!" cried out Rhythm.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" exclaimed Sideswipe through his internal stereo system.

Then the dark blue and black femme replied, "Well…HURRY THAT UP!" It still didn't help. Grimlock was still gaining on the two sports cars. The two Lamborghini skidded into the Control Deck and barely missed Optimus and Jazz. Both Officers watched this and soon watched the two car speed out. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what the meaning of it was, until the meaning crashed into them. Now, there was a mech pile of the three.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Optimus cried out from the bottom of the pile. But the twins were already down the hallway.

In Sunstreaker, Tune muttered, "Whew, that was too close. You think Prime knows we're here?"

The golden Lamborghini replied through the radio speakers, "Nah, he only saw me and Sides'."

"But what if Grimlock tells him?"

Both Twins muttered, "Frag."

Rhythm added in, "But it's Grimlock. He will just say he saw small, short bots. Prime might think it was Eject and Rewind."

A hum rang in the interior of the car, and then Sideswipe replied, "Maybe…oh frag." All four of them picked up and noticed the form that was chasing after them. It wasn't Grimlock, but Jazz.

"" they all muttered together.

Then Tune yelled from the interior of Sunstreaker, "Drive!" Both Twins did, but unfortunately Jazz had managed to get closer and drove next to the Lamborghinis. Then the Porsche managed to pull up and cut both them off. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screeched to a halt.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the Porsche asked, transforming into bi-pedal mode. His servos were crossed over his chest plate. The blue visored glowed and stared directly at them.

"We really need a plan you guys" Tune muttered to Sunstreaker, and the Lamborghini broadcasted it to his twin. Sideswipe began to think of a plan.

* * *

So…I was busy this weekend…stuff can up, I had no internet…busy with other online stuff…too much work for one person!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah...I have noticed haven't updated quickly like i did for the other 8 chapters...you wanna know why...BECAUSE I AM GETTIN' INTO A LOT OF CRAP OF WORK!! school work and projects, life is battling against me, and plot bunnies are spawing like crazy...it is drivin' me BONKERS! *sighes* but i am trying to calm myself down...it is some-what workin'...  
ALSO...whenever you see this...  
-_(insert a place)_-  
is a scene change

**Disclaimer:** do I really need to reminded you…I don't own Transformers…but I own Rhythm…and **9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

The red Lamborghini then whispered through the speakers to Rhythm and his brother and Tune.

"Umm…can you two use the projector to make yourselves humans or 'bots…"

There was a pause of silence, then the dark blue cassette replied, "Yeah…"

"Then do it!" the red warrior hastily replied, worrying when Jazz's gaze never left them. Rhythm shifted her servo out and aimed the blaster at herself. She fired and quickly became a human once more. She had the same hair, eyes, glasses, and outfits.

Then she shot it into the next car, and Tune became a human as well. She looked the same as when they had pranked Prowl. Same hat, outfit, hair, and eyes.

Then the human-Rhythm stepped out of the red Lamborghini and greeted the saboteur, "Oh hi, I'm Rin." Sideswipe began to transformed back into bi-pedal mode. She then continued with, "And this is my friend…" She gestured to the other car when human-Tune was getting out of.

"Suki" the human-Tune replied. Jazz stared at them both, behind the visor he was glancing and studying them. It seemed a bit 'odd' that there were humans here and humans with the twins.

Then the saboteur flashed a sly smile and replied, "Nice ta meet ya. But why ya here?"

The beanie-capped girl replied, "We're here to hang out with the Twins. We met earlier this week, and they invited us over."

Both Lamborghinis looked at each other and nodded, and Sunstreaker replied, "Yup, that's what happened."

The black and white TIC optic ridge rose, and he asked, "And while you were here, you four decided to pull some pranks. Am I right?"

All four nodded, and 'Rin'/Rhythm asked, "Yeah….why?"

A large, sly grin grew on the black and white saboteur's faceplates. An uneasy feeling was felt through the four pranksters. They glanced at each other, then back at Jazz.

"Well then…I guess I wish ta come and prank with y'all…since I'm the one that taught these two their best pranks."

"Hey!" the Twins shouted back, and 'Rin'/Rhythm and 'Suki'/Tune snickered quietly. Sunstreaker heard them and glared down at them, which they replied with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know," 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, humming and placing her hand under her chin, "let's discuss this…" Then the Twins and two human-cassettes back away to discuss some things. "Well…" the long dark haired human whispered.

Both Twins replied, "I don't know…"

"Hmmm…" hummed out the human-Tune, stroking her chin. She then sent a message to her Decepticon ally.

//If we let him come along, we'll have to use the projector to keep up our disguises, and we won't be able to use it for pranks…unless you think he can keep a secret.//

Human-Rhythm replied,//Yeah…but I doubt the TIC would like it havin' 'Cons run 'round the base…// She then looked up at the towering mechs and whispered, "Twins?"

Sunstreaker replied her, "Stay like you are now…Jazz wouldn't like 'Cons running around…" He glanced over to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Rhythm whispered back, then they all turned to face Jazz, "You can help Jazz…"

Jazz flashed a big smiled and replied, "Sweet!"

'Suki'/Tune nodded and said excitedly, "Let's get Wheeljack!" A evil grin flashed on her face.

Twins looked at each other and exclaimed, "Pit yeah!"

Jazz nodded, then asked, "You guys are still sore about what happened with Grimlock, aren't ya?"

All four shook their heads, and 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, "No…why would you say that?"

The golden twin then muttered, after assessing the damage, "My paint is burnt…just fraggin' great…"

'Rin'/Rhythm rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, get over it Sunshine…" Both the red Lamborghini and Porsche snickered, but the yellow Lamborghini growled and glared at the human. "Now, what should we do wit' 'Jack?" She amongst the others, who did the same as well. Both the Twins and Jazz hummed in thought.

Then 'Suki'/Tune replied, "Let's see. We could make him think that an invention of his is going to blow up in a minute, and the blast will be big enough to destroy the Ark. Then, when times runs outs, glue and feathers will pop out, getting everyone in the room with him." The other three prankster looked amongst themselves, then back at the capped human.

Jazz's optic ridge rose, and he replied, "Sounds like a solid idea, but where are we goin' ta get a thing like that?" 'Rin'/Rhythm hummed in thought, and the saboteur glanced over to the Lamborghinis. Both of them smiled mischievously.

"Well…we might have taken a few things from his lab…" the red warrior began, his twin nodding in agreement.

'Rin'/Rhythm grinned evilly and muttered, "Perfect…"

_A Little Bit Later…_

Jazz was rigging the invention up in the Twins' room. The other four prankster watched, the two humans sitting on the Lamborghini's shoulder plates.

"Where do you guys want to place it?" asked Tune from Sunstreaker's shoulder.

The yellow twin turned his helm slightly and replied, "Wheeljack is in the Rec. Room with the Aerialbots. One of use can come in and drop it on the floor, making it seem that it fell out of Wheeljack's subspace pocket."

'Rin'/Rhythm nodded and replied, "Sounds like a good idea…" Then the five headed out of the room and down the halls. They were one hallway down from the Rec. Room, and Sideswipe checked around the corner.

"All clear for now" he called back to the others.

"Good" the long dark-haired girl muttered, grinning. They continued on, till they were right up to the doorway. The Twins peered in and saw their targets waiting.

Then 'Suki'/Tune asked, "Who wants to go?"

The Twins turned back around and exclaimed, "I do!"

The saboteur shook his helm and said, "I should go. You two are already in hot water, and they would suspect something if they saw you." The Twins pouted and crossed their arms over their chestplate.

"Sorry, he's got a point you guys" 'Suki'/Tune said to the pouting Lamborghinis. They just continued to pout. Then Jazz walked casually in and towards the energon dispenser. While he passed Wheeljack, he secretly dropped the weapon close to the Engineer. The other four peered in, and 'Suki'/Tune whispered, "Now, we sit back and watch the fireworks."

'Rin'/Rhythm nodded and whispered, "This is goin' ta be fun, and ta think…we are so inside the 'Bot base…not even the other cassettes could do this without getting' caught. Speakin' of which…wonder what the other are doin'?"

'Suki'/Tune nodded and replied, "I know, this is so exciting, and I don't know what the 'others' are doing?"

Jazz walked back out of the Rec. Room and asked the two humans, "What did ya say?"

"Nothing" they both replied, grinning. Jazz shrugged and turned to watch the inside of the Rec. Room. Both undercover Decepticons sighed internally. They had nearly been caught.

In the Rec. Room, the six Autobots were just sitting around, drinking energon. Then the invention by Wheeljack's pedes began to call out.

"I will self-destruct in one minute. Caution: The blast will engulf an area of 100 yards in diameter."

The Lancia looked down, and his optics grew. The Aerialbots looked at each other, and their optics widened also.

"There's my invention! Wait-what?!"

Instantly, the Engineer jumped up, along with the gestalt team, and they all began to panic.

"We're all going to die!" Silverbolt wailed out.

Slingshot yelled, "Everybot for himself!" Then they all began to run when the ticking began to count down.

-_At The Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Rumble and Frenzy were in the Rec. Room, and Rumble was pouring ink in Skywarp's energon.

Then the purple and blue cassette asked, "Where's Rhythm and Tune?"

Frenzy shrugged, while pouring ink in Thundercracker's ration, and replied, "You haven't heard? They're in the _Ark_, pulling pranks." Rumble turned to his twin, stopping the ink, and gapped.

"No way" he muttered. Frenzy nodded and continued to pour ink in the cubes. Rumble grinned and exclaimed, "Tell me more!"

"Yes Frenzy, tell us more."

Both cassettes stopped what they were doing, and their optics went wide. Slowly they turned around and saw Megatron and Soundwave standing behind them. The gun-metal Decepticon Leader was smirking evilly. Both twins gulped and glanced at each other, then back at the taller bots.

"Uh, hi Lord Megatron" Frenzy began, stammering.

* * *

Yeah…finally got my aft in gear…(still need to update Karaoke Night…*beats head*)  
Trying to balance my life out…not working out so well…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay…managed to get this up…YEAH!  
Also…at the end of the chapter I will have the link to mine and **9aza**'s OCs…I drew them both! X)

**Disclaimer:** this is getting' old…I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

'Rin'/Rhythm instantly dropped to the floor and began to roll around laughing. 'Suki'/Tune began to chuckle, along with the other three mechs.

The long dark-haired girl on the floor managed to get out, through the laughter, "…too…good…"

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

The royal blue Communications Officers stared down at his two cassettes, arms crossed over his chest, and stated, "Explanation."

The cassettes looked at each other, then back at the taller mechs, "Welll…umm…" He scratched the back of his helm, trying to come up with a good reply. He didn't know what to say that won't get him slagged.

_Curse them for putting me in this situation! Darn you Rhythm, Tune!_

"Waiting" Soundwave stated, red visor staring down. Megatron had his arms crossed, and a scowl on his faceplate. He glared down at the twins also. He was becoming more and more impatient.

-_At the Ark, Rec. Room_-

"3…2…1…BBBOOOOOOMMM!"

Then, everything and everybot in the Rec. Room was covered in glue and feathers. The six that were in there stopped running. They slowly looked around, assessing the damage.

Outside, 'Rin'/Rhythm continued to laugh, as well as the others. Sides' and 'Suki'/Tune was doubled over, laughing. Jazz had braced himself against the wall, laughing into his servo. Sunstreaker was snickering to himself.

Through the laughter, 'Suki'/Tune managed to say, "That was more awesome than I thought it would be!" She then continued to laugh with the others. The Twins then fell and were on the ground laughing.

After pushing himself off the wall, Jazz chuckled and said, "We should probably get outta her before Prime comes."

The capped girl nodded and replied, "Yeah."

-_In the Rec. Room_-

Wheeljack looked around and saw that they were still alive but covered in feathers. His optic ridge rose in confusion.

"Well…that was unexpected."

All the Aerialbots had stopped running and were assessing the damage. Fireflight had been running around like a headless chicken for a little longer after the explosion, but skidded to a stop when he realized that he was still alive.

He giggled and said, "Hehe, we look like birds." He then began to flap his servos like bird wings. All of his brothers looked over at him, and Silverbolt shook his helm.

Slingshot then cried out in anger, "That's all you have to say?! Look at us!"

"Us," Air Raid began, "look at the room! I hope Prime doesn't make us clean this up." Then all six bots bowed their head, knowing full well they most likely will have too.

-_At the Nemesis, in the Rec. Room_-

Frenzy looked at his twin, then back to the taller mechs, "You see, Rhythm and Tune…" Megatron's optic ridge quirked, and then glanced over at his TIC.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"My new cassettes" the Communications Officer replied. The gun-metal Decepticon nodded, then turned his attention back to Frenzy.

"They wanted to prank the Autobots, so they went to the _Ark_. They called me not too long ago to ask me to call Jazz so they could prank Prowl. Whatever they did worked, and Prowl is down for now" Frenzy continued.

Megatron hummed, then asked, "Frenzy, who else have they pranked?"

The black and red cassette shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

"I want you to contact them. If they prank the right Autobots, then now could be the right time to attack.

An evil grin spread its way across the Decepticon leader's faceplate, and both Twins shuttered.

-_At the Ark, Outside the Rec. Room_-

'Rin'/Rhythm nodded and replied, "Yeah…let's jet!" she chuckled and continued, "Aerialbot joke." Both the Twins and Jazz snickered and nodded.

-_Inside the Rec. Room_-

Both Silverbolt and Sky Dive sighed again and sat down while their brothers argued and bickered. Wheeljack did the same, but he was mumbling about what went wrong and stuff about the invention itself.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

The Twins nodded at the order, and quickly Rumbled contacted the two femme cassettes.

//Rhythm…Tune…come in!//

-_Back at the Ark, Hallways_-

The five pranksters began to walk away from the Rec. Room. Twins were chatting with the two human girls, and Jazz was just listening to music on the radio. Then the two picked up the ping of a comm.-link connection and opened.

They received Rumble comm.-link, and 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, //Yeah Rumble?//

//Um…problems…//

'Rin'/Rhythm's face scrunched up and she asked, //What kind of problems?//

Then 'Suki'/Tune looked over at the other human, who glanced over to her, and sent, //I don't like the sound of this.//

Rumble sent, //You shouldn't. Soundwave and Megatron know where you two are.//

The two humans, while still walking with the other, glanced at each other. Their eyebrows rose. Then a sigh passed through the link and the capped human asked, //We're going to the brig , aren't we?//

//No. Megatron wants to know who's been prank, and if they can't function for a while.//

Once again, the two looked at each other, and Tune said through the link, //That's weird. Why would he want to know?//

//So he could figure out who you two should prank next. If enough Autobots are out of it, the Ark would be vulnerable to a surprise attack.//

'Suki'/Tune bit her bottom lip and replied, //Rumble, there are three slight problems with that plan.// 'Rin'/Rhythm glanced over, and 'Suki'/Tune glanced over too. Both of them were beginning to worry.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

//What?// Rumble asked. He glanced up at the two waiting mechs, then over at his twin, who was waiting as well. After biting his bottom dental plate, energon began to bleed.

-_At the Ark, Rec. Room_-

//Yeah Rumble…well…we are kind-of…WorkingWithSomeAutobots!// 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, wincing a bit at the tone of her own voice. She then waited for the reply.

//Wait…what?!// the cassette asked through the line. Confusion lined his voice.

'Rin'/Rhythm sighed and replied, //We are kind-of working with some Autobots…the Twins and the TIC…// There was then silence on the link. //Rumble?//

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Rumble had fritz and fallen over. Frenzy bent down and check his twin, making sure he was alright and why this happened.

"Rumble…what happened?" the black and red cassette asked.

Then Soundwave spoke, "Explanation."

Rumble rubbed the side of his helm and sat back up. He looked up at the two glaring mechs and began to think of something to say.

"Well umm…" he began, trying to come up with an excuse.

_What am I going to tell him?! Why me…why me!!?_

"Rumble" Megatron said in a warning tone. He was losing patience by the nano-kilk.

-_Back at the Ark, hallway_-

//Rumble// Rhythm sent to the cassette. She glanced over to Tune, who was just as confused as she was.

Then the Twins spoke up and looked over at the humans, "So…who's next?"

The saboteur shrugged, then looked down at the humans and asked, "Rin…Suki?"

The two looked up and then at each other. What were they going to say?

"Umm…" 'Rin'/Rhythm began, trying to buy some time. The Twins' optic ridges rose. What was wrong with them?

* * *

Here is the link to the OCs…(remove the spaces!)  
http:// anaya-of-wolves. deviantart. com/art/OC-s-Tune-and-Rhythm-157886900  
so…hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	11. Chapter 11

So yeah…I've updated!! HURRAY!...i just need to do a lot of other fanfic.s besides this…*sigh*…almost…read the bottom for something important!

**Disclaimer**: liked I've said before…I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm and **9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

Quickly, 'Suki'/Tune answered the question, "Hey guys, let's get the Protectobots!" The Twins and Jazz looked at each other, then nodded.

"Yeah!" they three cried out, grinning as plots began to work through their head. The capped girl let out a sigh, and then turned her attention back to the other human.

She then sent, //That should distract them until Rumble calls us back.//

//I hope so!//

'Rin'/Rhythm nodded and replied, "Yeah, let's do that!" All of grin at the prank, but the two undercover Decepticons were freaking out on the inside.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Megatron tapped his pede impatiently, and said, "Well Rumble…I'm waiting…" Rumble looked and shallow. He had to make up something to say. He sighed and prayed to Primus this will work.

"The two have," he began, spark beating wildly, "successfully infiltrated into the _Ark_ and built a current plan of action."

Soundwave's optic ridge rose a bit, and he stated in his monotone voice, "Meaning."

That is where Rumble couldn't think of anything to say and just mumbled, "Umm…"

"They are undercover, and the Autobots don't know" Frenzy replied, quickly covering his twin. Rumble glanced over at him, wondering what his twin had in mind. The black and red cassette looked back, giving him a glare that said, 'Shut up and let them buy it.'

Megatron nodded his helm and replied, "Ah, okay, then this should be easy…" Both Twins exhaled the air they held in their vents.

//Nice save bro.// the blue and purple cassette sent to his twin.

//Shut it! We still need to tell Tune and Rhythm…// Frenzy replied, then he quickly sent a message to the two femmes, //Tune? Rhythm?//

-_At the Ark, Walking through the Halls_-

//Yeah Frenzy?// they both replied. They looked at each other, spark beating fast under the hologram.

While they had looked at each other, Sideswipe said, "We are going to need more glitter and paint…" Jazz and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

"Um, you guys go get the supplies; Rhythm and I can wait here" 'Suki'/Tune said to them, trying to buy them some more time.

The saboteur nodded, then replied, "Okay, but you two should stay in one of our rooms, so you don't get stepped on."

Both Twins perked up and said, "They can stay in our room." 'Suki'/Tune nodded, and 'Rin'/Rhythm nodded.

_Few Minutes Later…_

//Okay Frenzy, what's the problem?// Tune sent. Both Deceptions in disguise were standing in the Lamborghini twins room, waiting. Rhythm had sat down, examining the room, while Tune opted to stand.

Frenzy replied, //Megatron knows you're there, but he doesn't know you guys have teamed up with the Autobots. He expects you guys to incapacitate a few officers, including Jazz.//

"Frag" she muttered, and Rhythm glanced over to her and sighed. Their 'quiet and secret plan' was now a 'incapacitate mission.'

"Great" Rhythm muttered, "this just turned out for the worst." She let out a sigh, then glanced over at Tune. "Well Tune…should we?"

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Soundwave looked down at both of his cassettes, staring at them through the visor.

"Well Frenzy?" he asked.

Frenzy looked up at the Communications Officers and replied, "They are…planning…" He was desperately to buy the femmes so time, but the look on Megatron's face said that time was running thin.

"Well, tell them to hurry up!" the gun-metal Decepticon leader ordered, tapping his pede impatiently. His patience was wearing thin.

The black and red cassette nodded and sent, //Guys…//

Rumble, who was standing next to his twin, looked over at him, then to the taller mechs. He hoped that they would get out alive after this, but their chances were running slim.

Rhythm sent back to Frenzy, //We're planning Frenzy…//

Tune added, //Tell Megatron to keep his pants on.//

The cassette's optic ridge quirked and he replied, //But Megatron doesn't wear pants.//

-_Back at the Ark, Twin's Room_-

//We know. Just an expression// Tune replied, rubbing the side of her temples. She then looked over at Rhythm, who was staring back at her, and said, "Well Rhythm, you know we have to do this. It's orders from our Commander, but maybe we could save Jazz for last?" Then an idea popped into her processor, and she smirked. "Or maybe we won't need to follow orders…"

* * *

So…this is where I will start a new fanfic. along with this one! The second is a 'What If' fic. …but I won't get it up intill I've posted the next chapter to this fanfic.!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	12. Chapter 12

So, after this chapter…I am starting the 'What If' fic. for this series! It will be more of an understanding after reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune…we don't own Transformers…

* * *

Rhythm did a fake gasp, hand over her mouth, and replied, "LE GASP! You aren't thinking about disobeying an order, are you?" She smirked evilly and then began to chuckle. Thoughts and plans ran through both of their processor, thinking of loop-holes they could get through.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

//Guys…// Frenzy sent to the two femmes, worried. For both their sake and his own. Both Soundwave and Megatron were glaring at the black and red cassette, wanting answers.

Rumble looked over at this his twin, then sent through their bond, //Well…what are they doing?//

//Deciding// the other twin replied.

-_Back at the Ark, Twins' Room_-

Rhythm hummed in thought, placing her hand under chin. There were two choice they could do. Follow the order or not.

Tune was also thinking the same thing. They did have two choices, either follow or not. She looked over at the girl sitting down, then nodded. Rhythm nodded as well, coming to agreement.

//Tell them, Frenzy, that we are continuing the 'incapacitating'// the long-dark haired girl sent to Frenzy. They made their choice on continuing with the mission. Then she smirked and said, "They didn't say how…or how long…" They had found one big loop-hole in the mission, one that they could work around.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Frenzy then spoke to the two taller mechs, "They said that they are continuing with the incapacitating…"

Megatron nodded and replied, "Good." Then the gun-metal bot turned and left. Both cassettes let out a sigh of relief that the Decepticon leader didn't ask for more information. They wouldn't know what to tell him. But unfortunately for them, they had forgotten about Soundwave.

The royal blue Communications Officer then stated, "Frenzy, not full explanation."

The black and red cassette looked up at the boombox mech, nervously chuckling, and replied, "Yes it is boss…" Soundwave just continued to stare down at his cassettes. He knew they were lying, but about what? He wanted to know.

Frenzy just chuckled nervously and shifted from pede to pede. His spark began to beat faster, and energon pumped through his veins. How were they going to get by Soundwave, who could easily read their processors.

Rumble was the same way. He shifted his gaze from his twin to Soundwave. This wasn't going good.

-_Back at the Ark, Twins' Room_-

Tune then spoke up, "Also, to keep Megatron from riding us, I'll have to make a call." She then sent a message via. comm.-link.

//Hey Starscream.//

//Who is this?! How did you get my frequency?!// the Air Commander replied.

//I'm Tune,// she replied, //one of Soundwave's new cassettes. You gave it to me.//

Starscream yelled through the link, //You lie!//

Tune physically winced, causing Rhythm's eye brow to raise, and replied, //I'm not. Did you know that you're very chatty and nice when you're overcharge? After you gave me the frequency, you told me I could call you at anytime, and you told me some funny things too…// The capped human grinned evilly, causing the sitting human's eye brows to raise even higher as she had no idea what the two were talking about. Then Tune continued with, //Like where you keep your plans to overthrow Megatron…//

A sigh passed through the link, and Starscream asked, //What do you want?//

Tune grinned and replied, //I need you to keep Megatron busy. I don't care what you do, just don't give him time to think, also…think you can sabotage some equipment?//

There was a pause on the line, then the Seeker said, //Alright, I'll do it, anything to bug Megatron. I'll see what I can do about the sabotage.//

Tune's grin grew, and she ended the conversation with, //Thanks Starscream!// She cut the link off and then addressed Rhythm, "Now, let's plan our next move."

Rhythm nodded, then muttered, "Alright…but let's hurry up. I think I hear them coming back." Both humans looked over to the door and paused.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Frenzy then managed to reply, "Really Boss, that's everything we know." Soundwave's optic ridge quirked up, and both Twins knew what that action meant. Soundwave was reading their processors and finding out what they knew. The game was up.

After a few seconds, the royal blue mech then stated in his regular monotone voice, "I now know."

The purple and blue cassette sighed and asked, "You're going to tell Megatron, aren't ya?"

The Communications Officer shook his helm and answered, "Negative, if they keep up with the sabotage."

"Whew…alright!" Rumble muttered, letting air out of his vents in a sigh matter.

His twins nodded and then sent to the femmes, //Girls…Soundwave knows, but he just says keep up with the sabotage…//

-_Back at the Ark, Twins' Room_-

//Okay// Rhythm replied, then both humans looked at the door as it opened, and the three other pranksters walked in.

Then Sideswipe asked, "Hey guys…so what did you two do?"

The two girls looked at each other and replied, "Nothing."

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Frenzy looked up at the taller mech and replied, "They said okay, they will."

Soundwave nodded and replied, "Good." Then the royal blue mech turned and left. There was a pause of silence between the two cassettes before the purple and blue one spoke up.

"Okay…" Rumble began, "now what?"

There was another pause, then a loud 'BOOM' rocking the entire base.

The Twins looked at each other and muttered, "What was that?"

-_At the Ark, Twins' Room_-

There was a pause between the five, then Tune continued with, "So are we ready?"

Both Twins nodded and replied, "Yup. We're thinking using you two as bait since the Protectobots love humans."

"Cool" the capped human said, shrugging.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Soon, Hook's voice came over the PA system, 'The main controls of the Nemesis have been damaged. This means we will have some power outage in certain parts of the base. Also, this mean we won't be able to leave until it's all fixed.'

Both twin cassettes looked at each other, optic ridges raising.

"Wow, wonder what could've done that?" Frenzy asked.

Rumble's shoulders sagged and stated, "Why do I have the feeling that Rhythm and Tune had something to do with this?"

Frenzy's optic ridge rose and he snorted while replying, "Yeah, right. They would never do that, would they?" The purple and blue cassette shrugged, not knowing. Though Rumble did have a sinking feeling that they did have something to do with it.

_In the Nemesis Med Bay…_

A certain Air Commander was currently picking up many of Hook's tools and breaking them in half. After he finished breaking most of the Constructicon's tools, he smirked.

"This should make repairing the Control Room more difficult."

The smirk on his faceplates grew. He was about to do some more damaged to the other machines, but soon heard someone(s) coming.

His optics grew and Starscream muttered, "Slag…" He then turned and rushed out of another exit just as Megatron, Hook, and Soundwave entered.

The gun-metal grey Decepticon leader looked around, then roared, "WHO DID THIS!?!?!"

_In the Rec. Room…_

Both cassettes heard a roar and looked at each other once more. Their optic ridge rose in confusion.

"What was that?" Rumble asked, earning him a shrug from Frenzy.

"Don't know…sounded like Megatron."

Both turned with they heard running and soon witnessed Starscream run into the Rec. Room. The Air Commander pressed himself up against the wall and looked around.

The black and red cassette looked at the Seeker with confusion, then he asked, "Starscream?"

"Shush you little runt!" the Seeker muttered back, glaring at both of them. He prayed they would shut up to let him hid. He didn't want Megatron to find him, regardless that the Decepticon Leader probably didn't know he did it.

"What did you do?" Rumble asked, not fearing the Seeker's words and glares. He had a good idea that Starscream had something to do with both the boom and roar.

-_Back at the Ark, Twins' Room_-

'Rin'/Rhythm's eyebrows rose, and she asked, "Umm…define 'bait'?"

The TIC smirked and replied, "Nothing bad…just harmless bait." Rhythm had a feeling that 'harmless' didn't mean 'harmless'. She glanced over at Tune and bit her lower lip.

//Tune…I have a bad feeling about this…//

As if the yellow Lamborghini could read her message, he reassured, "Trust us, you're not going to get hurt." Tune some-what believe him, but Rhythm did not.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

Both human girls were tied up and hanging over a deep gorge.

"Well, this sucks…" Tune muttered, holding on to her cap. Rhythm nodded and pouted. This wasn't going good, actually it sucked for both of them. The long-dark haired girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Starscream growled at the Twin's and muttered, "What I did is none of your concern."

Rumble smirked and replied, "Okay, then you won't mind us telling Megatron that you're here." Then the purple and blue twin began to walk towards the exit, still smirking. Frenzy watched his twin leave, smirking as well. The Air Commander's optics grew, and his vents hitched.

_Slag, slag, slag…_

"Wait! I'll tell you!"

Rumble stopped walking and turned to the Seeker.

Frenzy crossed his servos over his chest and said, "We're listening."

-_At the Ark, Hanging over a gorge_-

Rhythm then muttered, "Yeah…I hate them now…" She took in a deep breath and then yelled, "HHHEEELLLPPP!" Tune winced next her and sighed.

Over a ways, Groove had been driving along, but skidded to a stop when he heard yelling. Then the motorcycle switched courses and headed towards the yelling. He skidded to a stop and transformed. The Protectobot looked over the edge and saw the two humans suspended.

"Oh my…" he muttered, then sent a message to his brothers.

//Guys…come help me…humans in danger!//

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

"I…I was blackmailed by one of the two new runt cassettes…" Starscream replied, then sighing. He was getting tangled up with the cassettes, and he knew it. It was only a matter of time, he thought, before this would come back to haunt him.

"Tune?" Rumble asked, optic ridge quirking. He was amazed that either two femmes could get Starscream to do something. He wondered, how?

Quickly, the SIC nodded and replied, "Yeah…now HUSH!" He shushed both of them, then listened for any sound. He was praying to Primus that Megatron wouldn't come this way.

The black and red cassette snickered at the frantic Seeker and said, "Fine Starscream…" Rumble snickered as well.

-_At the Ark, Over the Gorge_-

"Don't worry! Help is on the way! Just hang on!" Grove called out. Both humans sighed and shook their heads.

"That's what we've been doing Genius!" Tune muttered, rolling her eyes as well. Rhythm nodded and sighed once more.

Then Rhythm sent Tune a message via comm.-link, //Seriously…are some of the Autobots this…obvious…// A shrug from the other disguised Decepticon was her reply.

-_At the Nemesis, Med Bay_-

Megatron looked around at the broken equipment and growled.

"Soundwave," he muttered to his TIC, "I want you to find out who did this and bring them to me for punishment." The Decepticon Leader then crossed his servos over his chest and waited impatiently.

Soundwave nodded and replied, "Affirmative." The Communication Officer then turned and left the Med Bay, while sending a message to his twin cassettes.

//Frenzy, Rumble. Was this your doing?//

_In the Rec. Room…_

The twins looked at each other, optic ridge raising then lowering, and Frenzy replied, //No Boss, it wasn't us.//

Starscream watched them, then asked, "What's going on?"

The black and red cassette turned to face the Seeker and replied, "Soundwave's looking for who wrecked the Med Bay. You might want to get your firewalls up before he can read you mind."

The optic ridge on the Air Commander faceplate rose in confusion, and he questioned, "Why are you warning me?"

Frenzy sighed and replied, "Because if he finds out you did this because of Tune, Megatron will make her and Rhythm into scrap metal."

Soundwave sent back, //Don't lie.//

The black and red cassette hesitated, then replied, //Not lying…//

There was a pause on Soundwave's in of the line, and in that time, the conversation between the cassettes and Seeker started up again.

"Yeah," Rumble stated, "if he finds out about Tune and Rhythm…we'll get scrap also…" His twin quickly nodded as well.

-_At the Ark, Over the Gorge_-

Soon, the other four Protectobots drove up and transformed. They looked over the ledge and gasped. Then Hot Spot addressed the helicopter.

"Okay Blades, just get down there and get them out."

The helicopter nodded and transformed. The others waited and watched him descended into the gorge.

Both humans watched the helicopter descended closer, and Tune sent a message to the yellow Lamborghini, //Sunstreaker, when are you guys coming out?//

The three mechs were waiting off away, behind some trees, and watching the show. Sideswipe was snickering, Jazz grinning, and Sunstreaker was patiently waiting.

Then the yellow warrior sent back, //Hold on.//

Tune sighed and replied, //To what?// She rolled her eyes and tried to roll her shoulders.

There a sigh through the link, and Sunstreaker replied, //Not what I meant.//

A sigh escaped both of the girls' lips as they waited for the prank to end.

Blades had descended down into the gorge and was just about to reach the two humans, when he tripped an invisible wire. A canon shot off, and covered not only Blades, but his brothers standing on the ledge above. The five Protectobots were now covered in tar, glue, glitter, and paint. An out-cry left their vocalizers, and the four standing began flailing their arms. Blades, unfortantuly, went flying into the wall and ended up sticking to it began of the glue and tar.

After all this happened, Sideswipe activated his jetpack and flew over and down to get us. He cut the rope holding up and held up in his palms.

"We told you guys not to worry."

Both girls glared up at the red Lamborghini, then rolled their eyes. Sideswipe flew up and landed on ground. Soon, Sunstreaker and Jazz came out and joined them.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Starscream looked at the two twins, and who were staring back at him. Then the Aerial Commander sighed. He would have to come with another agreement.

"Okay, fine. I'll make sure Soundwave and Megatron doesn't find out about their involvement."

Rumble nodded and replied, "Good, 'cause if you don't, we'll team up with Skywarp and make your life the living Pit."

Starscream sighed, while rolling his optics, and replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Then the Seeker turned and walked out, leaving the Twins alone. Both twins sighed in relief.

-_At the Ark, near the Gorge_-

'Rin'/Rhythm looked over and saw all the Protectobots covered in tar, glue, glitter, and paint and began to snicker.

"That is too funny…and of course we have to worry Sides'…you know why…" hissed the longer-haired girl. She glared up at the red Lamborghini, and he replied with a sheepish look. Sideswipe soon landed, and at that, Jazz caught the last bit of 'Rin'/Rhythm's statement.

"'Know why' what?" the saboteur asked, optic ride raised. 'Rin'/Rhythm shook her head as both she and 'Suki'/Tune were lowered to the ground.

"Nothing Jazz…" she replied. There was a pause between them all as they began to think over some more pranks. Then Sunstreaker spoke up.

"Who's next?" he asked, looking between them all. They all hummed out in thought, thinking over who they have gotten and who they could get. Then Sideswipe got an idea.

"Let's get the Minibots!"

All of the others pranksters looked at him, then to each other. A smirk grew on all their faceplates and faces.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Med Bay_-

The SIC of the Decepticon Army walked in, trying to stay calm. He was praying to Primus that Megatron and/or Soundwave hadn't figured out it was he who destroyed the tools.

The gun metal grey Decepticon Leader looked over at the Seeker and growled, "What is it Starscrea?!"

The red, white, and blue Seeker smirked and replied, "I think I know who did this." This was going to be good, he thought to himself, he was more believe (more or less) than the others, regardless the fact he was always labeled 'The Traitor'.

Megatron rolled his optics, half-way believing his SIC, and asked, "Who?"

The smirk on Starscream's faceplate grew, and he answered, "I saw the Battlecharger Twins running away from here…" Megatron's optic ridge rose, believing the Seeker just a tad more, but still wary.

"Alright" he replied, then the Decepticon Leader turned and walked out.

Soundwave, who just walked in as Megatron left, glared at Starscream. He had heard, through the telepathy, the entire conversation between the two. He didn't believe Starscream.

"What?!" Starscream said to the other mech. Inside, he was beginning to worry. Did the other mech know? He prayed to Primus he didn't.

* * *

Wow…this has to probably be the longest chapter until now…wow…took forever to type too!

See y'all next chapter…and in the 'What If' fic.!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	13. Chapter 13

Well…hey there! Sorry for the THREE MONTH delay…I'd been busy…tons of other stuff that needed to be updated and posted! BUT…now we get back to the pranking story!

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune…we don't own Transformers…

* * *

"Your defensives are on. Starscream is suspect" Soundwave replied the Seeker.

Energon pounded through the Air Commander's frame. Panic raced through his spark. Then an idea hit him.

"What? Why would I do this? Why would I willingly cut my Seekers and myself off from the sky and put out mental health at risk? Tell me!" screeched Starscream, placing his hands on his hip plates. He glared at the Communications Officer, who just stared back from behind the visor. It was now a staring battle.

-_At the Ark, Just Outside the Entrance_-

"Maybe we can magnetize them?" 'Suki'/Tune asked. All of them thought about it, then Sideswipe grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"Oh, please can we?" he pleaded to the others. Sunstreaker just rolled his optics at his twin's pleads, while Jazz actually replied the Lamborghini.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Please?" pleaded 'Rin'/Rhythm. She folded her hands together and pouted out her bottom lip. The combine efforts of both the human girl and red warrior finally won over Jazz.

"Alrigh'…" he muttered, and both Sideswipe and 'Rin'/Rhythm grinned and cried out in triumph.

"YEAH!"

'Suki'/Tune also exclaimed in triumph, "Oh yes!" She then pumped her fist into the air. She turned to the other human and said, "Rhythm, get your magnet!" Both the Twins and the long haired girl's optics and eyes widen in horror at the slip up from Tune. Tune, in turn, instantly covered her mouth, hoping Jazz didn't catch it.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Med Bay_-

Soundwave's optic ridge rose a bit and he asked, "You care?" It was odd that Starscream, traitorous Starscream, would actually care for someone other than himself.

The Aerial Commander then pouted and muttered, "Whatever…I already told Megatron the Battlechargers did it. And whoever believes them?" He then glared at the royal blue mech, waiting for an answer.

"Lying doesn't help you" was all what Soundwave replied. Starscream just scoff and replied, not really caring what Soundwave really had to say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Then the red, white, and blue Seeker turned and walked out.

Once Starscream had left, Soundwave muttered, "I will find out."

_In the Hallway…_

Starscream was about to turned into another hallway, when he caught a glimpse of Megatron and the Battlecharger Twins. He grinned and hid around a corner, listening on what the Decepticon Leader was saying.

"I've had enough of your pranks!" the Leader roared at the Twins, making them cringe in fear.

"But Lord Megatron," pleaded Runabout, "it wasn't us. I swear!" Quickly, his twin nodded in agreement as well. But Megatron didn't buy it.

His optic ridge twitched, and he roared again, "Liar! Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, my Lord!" Runamuck responded, then his black and red twin nodded this time. Megatron then had enough of the two Decepticons. He would not tolerate lying.

"You two will never see the light of day ever again!" he growled, and the two Decepticons' faceplate twisted and contorted into horror.

Starscream smirked at this and then continued on his way. As he walked through the halls, he sent a message to the undercover, white and green femme.

/Tune?/

/Talk to me/ was his reply.

/The Nemesis will be out of business for awhile. Especially without any proper tools to help with repairs. That should be enough time for you and Rhythm to finish whatever it is you're doing./

/Thanks Starscream. Just let me know if they're close to finishing and if we're not done by then, do more damage./

/Fine. Starscream out/ and the Aerial Commander then cut the link. He continued through the halls, un-aware that someone else had heard the conversation as well.

_Back in the Med Bay…_

"He forgot that I am the Communication Officer for a reason" Soundwave muttered to himself as he continued to fix some of the damage. He then sent a message to both Tune and Rhythm.

/Rhythm, Tune…/

-_At the Ark, Outside the Entrance_-

Before Soundwave had sent the message, the four prankster had been talking amongst themselves while heading to the Rec. Room.

'Suki'/Tune had sent a message after she had finished her conversation with Starscream, /Okay Rhythm, we don't have to worry about Megatron for awhile./

Jazz then asked, "Rhythm?"

"Oh shi-…yeah, it's my nickname since I love music…" 'Rin'/Rhythm replied. She shifted her eyes between the others, hoping they would back her up.

There was a pause as Jazz studied her, then he replied, "Oh…cool…" Rhythm sighed internally in relief that the saboteur had bought the lie. She then sent a message back to Tune.

/Tune…dat nearly blew it! And, alrigh' 'bout de Nemesis…/

Tune sent back a sheepish message, /Sorry Rhythm, I should really think before I speak/

A second passed after she had sent that message when both her and the other cassette had received the message from Soundwave.

/Yeah, Soundwave sir?/

/Explanation. Now/ was the only reply. There wasn't anger in the other mech's voice, just an aura of demand.

/Well…/ Rhythm replied. She secretly glanced over to Tune, who glanced back.

/About what, Boss?/ Tune asked.

Soundwave replied, /Your conversation with Starscream./ Now, Rhythm didn't have a clue what the conversation had been about, but Tune did.

/What conversation?/ lied Tune. But, unfortunately, Soundwave knew that she was lying regardless.

/Don't lie, young femme./

/Oh, shoot. Well, I asked Starscream to sabotage the Nemesis so Megatron wouldn't hurry us because I was afraid that if he came and found out we weren't done, he would hurt us. I'm sorry/ Tune replied, adding a bit of defeat in her voice. Rhythm had listened in and was impressed that the other femme had got Starscream to help. He wasn't exactly the 'helping' type.

"Here we are…" Sideswipe said, not noticing the two humans who glanced at each other. They stopped at the entrance to the Rec. Room and looked in. There was the group of minibots, like planned.

"Perfect" Sunstreaker muttered, smirking. Jazz then looked over to the two girls and wondered why they were so quiet. He then asked them why.

"Why are you two so quiet?"

Sunstreaker looked over to them as well and added, "Yeah, let's do this."

"Oh…just thinkin' on how we are goin' ta do dis" 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, putting on a smirk of anticipation. Both Lambo.s nodded. She then sent, /Yeah Boss…truth./

/Hmmm…Alright, I believe you./

/Thanks Soundwave/ the undercover, white femme cassette replied.

Then the TIC continued, /Sabotage was not necessary. I would have protected you two./

There was a pause in the line as Tune though about the next question, then asked, /So…what are you going to tell Megatron?/

/Not necessary for not./

Then Rhythm added here say in the conversation, /Okay…thanks Soundwave, sir!/

/Thanks Boss, but won't Megatron be wondering who sabotaged the _Ark_?/ Tune asked.

Soundwave replied, /He knows about the sabotaged, and he still needs for you to finish the mission. Then that ended the conversation between the three for now. Then one of the pranksters got an idea.

A grin soon spread across Sideswipe face, and he said, "I got an idea." The rest of the group looked over to the red Lamborghini, wondering what he had come up with.

Then Sunstreaker guessed, "Randomly firing off 'Jack's electron magnet that you 'borrowed'?" Jazz's optic ridge quirked under his visor. 'Rin'/Rhythm just shook her head.

The red warrior pouted a bit and muttered, "Maybe…" The yellow Lamborghini just shook his head, while Jazz chuckled a bit.

"Sounds like a good idea…" 'Rin'/Rhythm replied, shrugging. It did sound like a good idea, and they probably-wouldn't-get caught.

Then 'Suki'/Tune added in, "Uh, yeah. Let's try that." She chuckled nervously a bit, scratching the back of her head. She hoped that it didn't end in a disaster, though it did seem alright.

The red Lamborghini grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor and said, "Okay!" He then preceded to fire at random at the Minibots seated in the Rec. Room.

While inside, before-hand, the Minibots had been talking amongst themselves.

"I'm telling you guys, Mirage had a Decepticon eye-patch!" said the red plated minibot, adding slight hand gesture with it. Most of the Minibots didn't believe him.

Brawn rolled his optics and muttered, "Sure, Cliffjumper." He shook his helm, along with a few others. He didn't believe the minibot. The story was just too far-fetched. Really, one of their own, sporting an eye-patch with a Decepticon symbol? Yeah, right. Cliffjumper pouted and muttered a few words under his breath, which just caused the rest of the Minibots to shake their head more.

Then, soon enough, the red minibot was hit a beam of energy.

"What the-" Cliffjumper muttered, or what was all he could mutter before he was instantly pulled and stuck to the ceiling above. All the Minibots looked up, and some even quirked their helms to the side.

"Whoa! How did you get up there?" Bumblebee asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Cliffjumper struggled but no avail, and then he yelled, "I don't know, just help me get down!" He tried again, but still no results.

Huffer sighed and muttered, "Man, this is going to take forever." A few other minibots nodded along. Then he was the next to get hit and was soon stuck to the ceiling. "Well, this day just went down the tubes."

The rest of the Minibots were in shock, then Beachcomber muttered, "Dude, what's going on around here?"

Outside the Rec. Room, 'Suki'/Tune giggled at the sight, the Twins were holding back laughter as was Jazz and 'Rin'/Rhythm.

"Do it again!" 'Rin'/Rhythm said in an enthusiastic, but hushed, voice. Sideswipe nodded and had whispered an 'Okay!' back to her. He then fired once more into the Rec. Room, hitting Bumblebee, Huffer, and Beachcomber. Soon enough, the three were sent flying up to the ceiling.

In the Rec. Room, both Gears and Windcharger muttered, "How is that happening?"

Outside the Rec. Room, the five were still snickering, trying to hold it back behind their hands.

Back inside, Trailbreaker and Hound both entered into the Rec. Room. They, at first, didn't noticed the few Minibots on the ceiling.

"Hey guys, what's…up…" Trailbreaker began, but it died off when his gaze reached the ceiling.

"Apparently them" Hound said, chuckling a bit. A few of the ceiling stuck Minibots glared down at the green Scout. The few that were still on the ground shuck their helms in regard of the statement.

The Trailbreaker asked, "How did that happen?" He was quite curious, and maybe a little bit worried, at how the fact of the Minibots were stuck to the ceiling.

"We don't know" Gears replied, looking up at the ceiling and then around. Something had to be causing it.

Windcharger continued, "We were all just sitting around when-GAH!" He was soon hit as well and flew up to the ceiling with the others. The ones on the ceiling sighed, and the newest ceiling mech struggled a bit.

"Primus! When will it end?" Gears groaned out, resting his helm into his hands. Unfortunately, for the three who were left on the ground, their luck just ran out. They each were hit and flew up to stick onto the ceiling with the others.

Trailbreaker struggled a bit, then yelled to the others, "Someone call for help!"

Hound replied with an 'Okay' and sent a message to Ratchet, /Hey Ratchet, we need some help here./

The CMO replied, /What? Can't it wait! I'm trying to get tar off of the Protectobots, and I still need to fix Prowl./

The green Scout struggled a bit, grunting, and replied, /But the Minibots and I are stuck on the ceiling./ Hound knew that the other had sighed on the other end of the line because of the quick pause there was.

/I'll send Optimus over/ Ratchet muttered.

/Thanks Ratchet/ Hound replied, then said to the others who were stuck on the ceiling with him, "He's sending Optimus." A sigh, and grumble, of relief came from the others. Hopefully they could get down now.

Outside the Rec. Room, 'Suki'/Tune muttered, while smirking, "Do you guys want to get Prime next?" All optics and eyes turned to the hat-ed girl.

"LE GASP! Prime…we shouldn't…" the Twins said together, then un-subspaced paint, glitter, and stickers, "but should…" A grin that could have split their faceplates spread across their dental plates. Jazz shook his helm, but a small smirk appeared. 'Rin'/Rhythm was grinning along with the others.

'Suki'/Tune pulled out from her backpack pink giant mittens, a baby bonnet, and baby booties, and then said, "We better make this one count, guys." The others nodded and peered back into the Rec. Room.

Back in the Rec. Room, Optimus Prime had just watched up and looked at the ceiling, muttering, "Ratchet wasn't kidding. You are on the ceiling!"

"You better be careful Optimus, or else you could end up here with us" Bumblebee warned the Prime. The yellow Scout was a bit concerned, since they didn't know what was causing this.

Prime nodded and replied, "Don't worry I'll be-" He was soon hit as well and flew up to stick on the ceiling, right where everyone else was. All the mechs that had been stuck on the ceiling the ceiling before Prime cried out as the massive mech covered them, and they couldn't see past him.

Outside the Rec. Room, 'Suki'/Tune muttered, "Shall we?" She gestured with her hand to the inside of the Rec. Room.

"We shall" came the combined voices of the Twins and 'Rin'/Rhythm. Jazz snickered and un-subspaced a camera.

He then said, "This is just too good not ta record!"

"Make me a copy!" 'Suki'/Tune muttered as they all peered back in, waiting and ready to strike. This was going to be big…and hilarious!

* * *

Again…sorry about the delay! Next chapter will be what happens to the mechs on the ceiling! He he he…*evil grins*

See y'all in the next chapter!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	14. Chapter 14

Well…then. Since I can only and honestly say that school and other fanfictions will EAT up your schedule, there is about nothing else I can say.  
Sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer:** same as the other chapters…I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune…

* * *

But, before they went inside, 'Suki'/Tune asked, "Do you guys want them to be awake or unconscious when we do this?" All five of them thought about it.

"It would be safer for us if they were unconscious" Sunstreaker said, the other nodding in agreement. It would be better if they were, and they could get away with it.

"Yeah…I agree with sunny" 'Rin'/Rhythm added in.

Then Sideswipe said, "Same here!" They said one last nod, and Jazz was still recording the unconscious bots.

Then the un-capped 'Rin'/Rhythm said, "Sides'…if ya da de honors…" The red Frontliner nodded and zapped the ones on the ceiling unconscious. "And now…since dey are all unconscious….he he he…" She soon smirked evilly, Sideswipe joining in on it as well.

'Suki'/Tune smiled and stated, "Good thing I have a lot of stuff in my pack!" 'Rin'/Rhythm nodded, and they all walked in the Rec. Room. The Twins un-subspaced ladders, and they then carried the two humans up so they could start. "I want to paint a mustache on Prime!" 'Suki'/Tune exclaimed, grinning.

'Rin'/Rhthm snickered and then, with a devious smirk, said, "Oh…can I put hearts on Cliffjumper?" Sideswipe, who had been holding her in his servo, held her out and under the minibot so that she could.

On the ground below, Jazz was recording the four as they continued on with the prank. Every now and again, he would chuckle, but a large grin remained on his face.

Then Sunstreaker suggested, "Let's add 'I'm pro-fu!' to Hound." That would put the tracker in a tizzy to get off. Then the capped female 'Suki'/Tune snickered and muttered an 'Oh yes!' She soon began painting it onto the Scout's armor. Down below, Jazz was still trying to hold back loud laughter, not wanting to draw attention into the Rec. Room while they were still busy.

The un-capped female chuckled a bit as she continued to place hearts on the red minibot, and then she suggested to her ally, "…and add flowers to Beachcomber…"

The red Lamborghini that was holding her up sniggered and agreed, "Oh yeah…" The 'hippie' bot would probably actually like the new attention to his paint job.

On the ground below, Jazz, who was still recording everything on the camera, snickered as well and supposed, "Guys…-snicker-…I think ya are over doin' it." He believed it partly, still thinking the whole thing was hilarious and even, in fact, ingenious. These bots will never live it down, not even Prime.

Sideswipe glanced down to the saboteur and replied, "Us? Over-do something? NEVER!" Sunstreaker and 'Rin'/Rhythm snickered, nodding as well.

The other 'human' female laughed and nodded, "Nah, overdoing it would be me giving them all binkies…Wait a sec." She soon placed her backpack down on Sunstreaker's palm and began shuffling through it. Then her face lit up when she found what she had been searching for. "I do have binkies for them!" She then pulled them out of her 'backpack'.

Sunstreaker snickered and muttered, "Primus, they're going to kill us if they knew." The others nodded. He then began painting with his other hand 'I suck my thumb' on Bumblebee.

'Suki'/Tune, who had just stuck a binky into the yellow minibot's mouth, snickered and muttered, "No room for his thumb now." 'Rin'/Rhythm and the others snickered. Then the un-capped 'Rin' began painting Windcharger lime green with yellow polka dots.

Jazz, who still held the camera up to record them, chuckled and asked, "Man…where do you keep all that stuff?" Both 'human' girls chuckled, while 'Rin'/Rhythm replied him.

"Tis a secret Jazz…a secret!"

The saboteur shrugged, lightly chuckling, and replied, "Whateva…" He still continued to record them.

-_While at the Nemesis, Computer Room_-

Megatron soon barged into the main computer and spotted Soundwave. He was going to find out if the cassettes were done…or they better be done by now.

With a growl, he then asked, "Soundwave, has the two cassettes completed their mission? The controls are nearly complete!"

The Twins looked over at the warlord , and they sent to each other, /Crap…/

The Communications Officer nodded to the gun-metal grey mech and replied, "Will ask them." He then sent a message to the two femmes.

Megatron nodded and muttered, "Good…see to it that you do." This would be great for the Decepticons if the cassettes actually did succeed.

-_Back at the Ark, Rec. Room_-

While continuing with the painting, 'Rin'/Rhythm snickered, "This is just amazing!" Sideswipe nodded and exclaimed with a 'Yep!' The human on his palm nodded along with him.

'Suki'/Tune was busy painting 'I love Mirage' on Cliffjumper, saying, "Oh, he is going to freak when he wakes up. Sunstreaker nodded and agreed with an 'You got that right.' Then the same female, as well as the other, received a message from Soundwave.

/Come in Rhythm and Tune./

/We're listening Boss, over./ Tune sent to the Communications Officer back at the Nemesis. She began to wonder why the other was calling her in the first place. She did have a slight feeling that it had to do with them and their pranks.

/How far along are you two in the pranks?/ Soundwave replied her, hoping to get a good answer that would appease Megatron.

/Um, we still need a few more bots. Why?/ The unsetting feeling was growing now.

/Yeah…we still need to get Ratchet and…well…Jazz…/ Rhythm inputted into the conversation, hoping that it whatever Soundwave was going to tell them wasn't bad.

/Megatron wants to know, and the control room is nearly repaired./ Soundwave replied, confirming the cassette's fears.

Then Tune muttered, /Oh, no. Wait, I thought I told Starscream to take care of that if it was done./ She had. So, why was Starscream NOT doing anything? They REALLY needed the Seeker help in the plan of things.

Then, Starscream, who was inside of his room, then sent to Tune, /Tune, are you there? The controls are almost repaired, do you want me to keep sabotaging?/ He had heard from Megatron that they were nearly complete. This wasn't good, especially for Tune…and Rhythm for that matter.

Tune sighed internally and muttered, /Okay, that answers that. Should we let him sabotage the controls again?/ That question was directed to mainly to Rhythm.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Computer Room_-

Megatron glared a bit, muttering, "Well…" He was growing impatient and frustrated.

Soundwave nodded and sent to the femmes, /Well…/

In his room, Starscream sent the same thing to Tune. He needed to get an answers, now or he couldn't do anything.

-_At the Ark, Rec. Room_-

/Boss, we still need to get Ratchet and Jazz, so Starscream, start sabotaging. We need more time/ Tune sent to the C.O. and SIC of the Decepticons.

Then Starscream sent, /I'm on it. I am going to have so much fun./ He grinned, rubbing his servos together as he then walked out of his room.

/Starscream having fun is not a good sign/ Soundwave muttered through the comm.s.

/Yeah…but he's good at sabotage…/ Tune replied, then zoning back into the scene around her. Besides, there had been a silent pause from Soundwave as he waited for something to happen.

While the two femmes had been talking with the Decepticons at the Nemesis, the Twins had finished up their parts in the prank, grinning as well.

Then they both asked, "Well…how is it?"

Then 'Suki'/Tune said, "Wait a moment…" She then wrote 'I need to be changed' on Prime and continued, "Now I'm good." Sunstreaker smirked at their work as they climbed down the ladder. Sideswipe followed suit and climbed down the other ladder as well.

Jazz then muttered, "Okay, just let me get a close up of this, and then we can go." The capped female nodded and muttered an 'Ok.' He zoomed the camera in, making sure to get everyone that was stuck to the roof into the video. This was quite hilarious.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Computer Room_-

Soundwave, who knew that Megatron was glaring at him, contacted Tune again, hoping to get an answer, /How long until Starscream begins?/ Then he received his answer.

BOOM!

Megatron whirled around and quickly left the computer room to go find out what happened. The Twins looked at each other, wondering what had happened as well.

Soundwave, on the other hand, sighed and sent, /Nevermind./ He shook his head slightly, the Twins looked up at the dark-blue mech.

_In the Control Room…_

Megatron stormed into the Control Room, fuming mad. Hook and a few others were already there, assessing the damage. The Decepticon Leader stopped and growled, gaining the 'Cons' attentions.

"What happened?-!" he demanded, glaring at them all. As if they were the suspects.

"Sir," Hook began, turning around to face Megatron, "it seems that water has leaked onto the vulnerable wires…"

"How did that happen?-!" Megatron demanded, wanting to know only how this was to be fixed and how long.

Hook, managing not to sound exasperating, replied, "We are underwater, Sir." As if that alone told what happened. Megatron didn't look all too happy in receiving that reason. Of course he knew they were underwater, he just wanted to know just how that water got onto those wires. And just outside was the reason.

_Outside the Control Room…_

Starscream, while snickering, sub-spaced a watergun and walked away, looking like nothing ever happened. It was just too easy.

_And In The Decepticon Rec. Room…_

Skywarp and Thundercracker were both sitting at a table, energon cubes in front of them. There had been a pause of silence between them, before the black and purple Seeker interrupted it.

"Hey TC?" Skywarp said, glancing over to the other, who looked back with an arched optic ridge.

"Yeah?" the other replied, wondering what the teleported was going to say, hoping it wasn't something stupid. He dealt with just about enough of that.

"Don't you think it's weird that 'Screamer's been acting different lately…" Skywarp answered, looking forward. Thundercracker was now a bit curious and confused by this.

Then Thundercracker asked, "What do you mean?" The blue Seeker didn't understand what the other meant by the previous statement.

Then the other answered, "It's like he's more excited, and I could have sworn I saw him with a watergun." That then drew the black and purple's Seeker attention to the other, wondering what the blue Seeker would say about that statement.

Thundercracker rolled his optics and muttered, "Yeah, right. Have you been smoking energon again?" He thought the other was just off his processor to even think that Starscream had been 'excited.' Only time the Air Commander was excited if it was at a chance to over-throw Megatron.

Skywarp then pouted and exclaimed, "No!" He hated when the other didn't believe him…and then say he doing something to make him hallucinate. Jeez, couldn't Thundercracker believe him for ONE kilk?-! He then took a grumbling sip of his cube and then stop, optic ridge raising as he studied the cube. "TC, my energon tastes funny." It did, like something had been added to it.

"Let me try…" the other muttered after sighing. He took a sip, before his face contorted into disgust, and he stuck out his glossa. "Ugh, that's nasty!" Then Skywarp began snickering afterwards, causing the blue Seeker to glare at the other. "What's so funny?-!"

Warp, through the snickering, managed to say, "Your glossa is orange!" He then went back into a laughing fit, clutching his sides.

Thundercracker, now grinning, "So is yours!" He then went into his own laughing fits.

Skywarp snapped out of his laughing and crossed his optics to try and look at his glossa. "What?-!" he cried out, though it was a muddled because his tongue was sticking out.

-_Back at the Ark, Rec. Room_-

After a few seconds, 'Rin'/Rhythm cried out, after snickering a bit, "Hurry up Jazz!" The black and white saboteur continued to record, then finished it up.

"Done," he cried out, grin on his face, "let's split before they wake up!" They all nodded, and the Twins set the two humans down on the ground. Then the five prankster ran out of the Rec. Room.

While outside of the Rec. Room, Rhythm then sent to Tune, /So…Tune…Ratchet next?/

-_At the Nemesis, Control Room_-

Megatron then growled, growing agitated and impatient as time progressed, "Well…how long will it take for you to finish it?-!" Why was everything just going to the Pit now?-!

The Constructicon internally sighed in slight frustration and replied, "I don't know. Maybe a couple of breems…a joor(hour) at most." That was just a rough estimate that probably wouldn't even be close to how long, but it might just be enough to appease Megatron.

The Warlord growled some more and said, "That isn't good enough!" And it wasn't, well to him it wasn't. Hook wanted to groan at the gun-metal grey mech's demands. He just hope for a slight distraction now. And so he got one.

Soundwave walked in and said to the Decepticon Leader, "Megatron, Tune and Rhythm nearly complete." That seemed to lighten the leader's mood…only a little.

"Well…tell them to HURRY IT UP!" Megatron replied, yelling the last point that made the Constructicon in the room flick and sigh to himself.

Soundwave nodded and replied, "Acknowledged." He then sent a message to the two femmes, /Tune…Rhythm…/

He receive a reply from Rhythm, /We are hurrying boss…/ She figured that was why Soundwave had contacted them in the first place anyway.

Soundwave then sent, /Suggestion: Complete hast./ They had to hurry, both them and he knew that.

_In the 'Con Rec. Room…_

After the two Seekers had found out about their mis-colored tongues, they still continued to drink the energon, giggling as well.

The black and purple Seeker let out a fit of giggles and then murmured, "Ya'know…this energon ain't half-bad…after the first dozen sips…" Then the teleporter hiccupped loudly, nearly sending him off of his chair. Thundercracker snorted and took another sip of his, giggles resting in his vocalizer.

"Yeah…" the blue Seeker responded and then hiccupped as well, "You're right…"

-_Back at the Ark, outside in the hallways_-

Tune had placed a 'Yup!' into the conversation with Soundwave and Rhythm. She knew they had to hurry. They all knew that. Then she asked to the other pranksters besides the other femme, "Hey guys, think we could get Ratchet?"

The yellow Lamborghini's optic ridge rose, and he thought/asked, "But didn't we already get him?" They had, so why should they get him again and risk getting caught?

The capped 'Suki'/Tune sighed and muttered, "Well, we want to pull another one on him." She didn't want to the Twins or Jazz to make this anymore complicated. She just wanted them to agree and let them get to work before Soundwave or Megatron got more on their afts.

Then Sideswipe, in favor of Tune, said, "Come on Sunny, how can you say no?" He wanted to regardless of anything except just to mess with the Hatchet, which seem to win the yellow mech over.

"Well, it is the Hatchet. I'm in" Sunstreaker said, getting a grin from his Twin and the two females.

Then Jazz questioned, "But what should we do?" That was a good question, they all thought. They soon all thought about it, a few hummed out in thought.

Then Tune sent a message to Soundwave, after figuring out their next victim in pranks, /How much time do we have until the controls are fixed?/

The Communications Officer replied, /An hour, at the most./

Tune grimaced at the news she received, but the others didn't noticed beside they were talking amongst themselves. Then the capped female sent a message to her ally, /Oh man Rhythm, it's going to be close. I think we have to get Ratchet and Jazz at the same time./ It seemed the best logical answer to their conundrum.

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Rumble and Frenzy, who had been sitting at the next table and watching the Seekers, sighed. They had put the ink in the two's energon, though the results weren't expected.

Rumble then muttered, "I didn't think it was possible to get overcharged from ink and regular energon." Frenzy nodded and muttered a 'Me either.'

Back at the Seeker's table, Skywarp was giggling, "TC –HICCUP– have you noticed that we look exactly the same?" Both Seeker were just overcharged off their afts from the chemical ink that had been in their energon. It soon went straight to their processors, faster than high-grade.

The blue Seeker made a surprised face and said astonished, "No way…"

"No seriously –HICCUP- we do" the black and purple Seeker replied, nodding with his statement. They then took another sip of their cubes, wobbling on their seats as well, then falling backwards. As they did, they grabbed onto each other, then hit the ground. They began laughing, still holding onto each other.

Then, at that moment, Starscream walked in with a water gun he had used again. Tune needed time, and he got a kick out of messing with Megatron. Everything was good. He then noticed his Trinemates, and his optic ridge rose.

"Why are you two groping each other on the floor?" he asked. It was an odd sight to see the two Seekers on the ground, entangling in each others' arms.

-_Back at the Ark, in the halls_-

Rhythm received the message from her femme ally and responded, /And HOW are we suppose to do that…unless…unless we get Jazz to fall and get the blame for the prank…/ It could work, to a certain degree. But it would be risky and challenging to do so.

/I like the way you think./ Tune sent to her alley, grinning on the inside. It could work. Get Jazz to fall into the blame. Cruel, maybe, but it could work.

Then Sideswipe took notice that the two girls had been talking or voicing any ideas. He then asked, "Well…you girls got any ideas…"

'Rin'/Rhythm looked up, paused for a second, and replied, "We're thinking…" Which was true, just not say what they were thinking about.

Jazz then hummed out and said, "What can we do that we haven't done already?" It was true, what could they do differently? Every one of them thought about it.

-_At the Nemesis_-

_Control Room…_

Hook was still busy trying to fix the controls. Water had gotten into JUST the right, important wires. It was tiring to dry and fix. Even a few times, he got shocked.

This just wasn't his day.

_In the Rec. Room…_

Both grounded Seekers looked up at the Trineleader, then smiled stupidly at Starscream. He still was entangled within their arms, not feeling like-or probably couldn't-get out.

Then Skywarp, struggling a bit up -but Thundercracker still had a hold of him- and managing to speak coherently, replied, "Because –HICCUP– we WUVE EACH OTHER!" He hiccupped again, falling back onto and into Thundercracker's arms that never really left.

Starscream shook his head in exsageration, muttering, "I don't even want to know…" He then glared at the Twins, who were laughing to themselves at the two downed Seekers. They thought it was hilarious, but stop laughing when they saw the Air Commander glaring at them.

"WHAT?-!" they cried out. Starscream still glared at them.

Then the red, white, and blue Seeker growled, "I know you two had something to do with THIS!" He then pointed to the two Seekers, still on the ground giggling to themselves.

Rumble grinned and retorted, "Maybe…"

"…what are you going to do 'bout it?" Frenzy ended, grinning as well. Both Twins, and even Starscream, knew that the Seeker couldn't exactly do anything to them without facing the wrath of Starscream.

Then the Air Commander then sighed, rubbing the sides of his temples. This wasn't what he planned on doing today.

-_Back at the Ark, halls_-

Then 'Suki'/Tune piped up, "I have an idea, but I need to do it alone in order for it to work." All of the others glanced over to the small, capped human girl, wondering what she had in mind.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker asked the question that they were all thinking. Even Rhythm wondered what her ally had in mind.

Tune let a small grin spread across her face and replied, "It's a surprise." Rhythm had more of guess, since she had been discussing with Tune, but she still wondered what EXACTLY the other was going to do. Then Tune sent, /Rhythm, I'm going to make the Dinobots run over them all. That way we won't have to deal with the Twins either. I don't want to hurt those two, but it might be our only shot to end this quickly. I need you to lead them in the Medbay, and then you sneak outta there before the heard comes./

Rhythm listened along, though this might a little tricky to do.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Starscream then said to the Twins, "You leave me no choice." And this was the only choice he really had. /Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy have drugged my Seekers right before a battle. I suggest you come up with a punishment before I do./

The Twins traded looks, wondering what the Air Commander had done. They hoped it wasn't what they thought.

"Call your daddy," Starscream replied a small smirk. And it was what they thought. This probably wasn't good.

But, unfortunately, karma decided to bite Starscream in the aft. Skywarp managed to get up onto shaking pedes, then hugged Starscream from behind, saying, "Star, we wuve you too."

Then Thundercracker, with a mischievous smirked, pulled 'Warp and Starscream close to him and said, "How –HICCUP– 'bout we take this to my quarters?" Both Seekers then hiccupped again, smirking as well in their overcharged state.

Starscream's optics twitched, and he soon began struggling, yelling out, "I need an adult!" Primus, he never had to deal with this before. He continued to struggled, but not getting out of the other Seekers' grips.

-_At the Ark, halls_-

Then Rhythm replied with an 'Alright' to Tune through the comm..s. She then said to the three mechs, "Okay boys…come wit me to the Med Bay for this part of the prank. Suki is going to handle another part." The Twins and Jazz nodded and followed the small human as she lead them to the Med Bay. The plan was slowly flowing.

Then Rhythm sent to Tune, /Just warn me when to get out of the way…/

-_Back at the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

The twin cassettes both began laughing hysterically at the scene with the Seeker. They soon fell on the ground and began laughing even harder, holding their sides. It was just too funny.

Finally, after they were done laughing, they both managed to crawl back onto their seats, Rumble muttering, "Wow…" Frenzy snickered after that, nodding a bit as well. It was just too funny.

While the twins had been laughing, the two overcharge seekers just continued to hug their leader. Starscream's optics twitched again, and he then yelled at his trinemates, "GET OFF OF ME!" They ignored him and went back to hugging their leader more.

Soundwave then walked in at that moment and stopped. He saw the scene before him, not really believing what he saw. He then said, "Starscream…"

The Air Commander whipped his helm over to the Communications Officer and exclaimed, "Tell your little SLAGGERS that they are close to a near off-lining!" And he was not joking. He was so close in killing the cassettes for causing this mess. Soundwave, on the other hand, internally sighed.

* * *

So…now as we progressed, what will happen to Ratchet AND Jazz? Will the plan work? And…will the Decepticons will a battle? Only the future chapters will tell….

Next chapter, I'll see ya there!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	15. Chapter 15

Well…I'm working on my fanfic.s slowly but surely. This one just took forever to be typed. Like two weeks. Wonderful freakin'-tablous.

**Disclaimer:** same as before…only thing I own is Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune…

* * *

_Dinobots' Rooms…_

Tune stuck her helm inside the doorway, now in femme-mode. This had to work with her in that form, since of course the Dinobots would have surly remembered her. Then the cassette noticed that all the dinosaur-mode Autobots were together in one area and smirked. This was going to be easier.

Then she called out, "Hey boys! Remember me?" All five of the dinobots looked over at her, and then began to glare at her. Okay, Tune might have been a little scare by the glares from the 'Bots who were a whole lot bigger than her, but she still had a job to do.

Grimlock then roared out, "It short bot! Get her!" All five of the dinobots jumped up and ran towards her. Tune let out a small 'eep' and then began running down the halls, towards the Med Bay and where Jazz and the Twins would be.

The femme, while still running, still managed to send a message to her femme-ally, /Rhythm, you might want to get out of there now./

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

Then Soundwave sighed and spoke to his twins, "Rumble, Frenzy desist actions. Punishment for prank to be given after battle." Both twins stopped and looked over at the royal blue Comm. Officer, crying out an 'Aw man.'

Starscream, on the other hand, was still trying to shove his trinemates off of him, yelling, "A little help here!" The two Seekers were still giggling and hiccupping, holding on tightly to the red, white, and blue Seeker.

-_Back at the Ark, just a little before the Med Bay_-

The four had stopped, waiting for Tune is what the mechs were thinking. But of course Rhythm knew differently. She picked up faint sounds of stomping and yelling before getting the message from Tune.

/Alright…/ she responded, then turned and ran off, leaving the three mechs that had been with her confused.

"Hey Rin, where-" Sideswipe began, but was cut off by the hoard of dinobots that were charging through the hallway. The poor and unfortunate mechs were trampled on as the dinobots continued on with their rampage.

After the hall was clear from dinobots for a little bit, the two disguised femmes walked back in and surveyed the damage down to the three Autobots. They were currently knocked out and face-planted on the ground.

"Okay…dat was easy. Now, what is de final part of de mission?" Rhythm muttered, then glanced over to the capped female.

-_Nemesis Rec. Room_-

Twins were snickering at the display of the Seekers. It was always funny seeing Starscream squirm and beg for help. Hmm… they wondered if they could get a recording of this from the cameras that were placed in there.

Then Soundwave sighed to himself and muttered to his twins, "Question: What was in energon?" He really hoped it was something that could wear off in a few minutes. He didn't want to know what Megatron would say if he found this out.

"Just some ink and stuff" the twins replied, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. It was to them.

"HEELLPP MMEE!" Starscream cried out, still trying to squirm out of the other two Seekers' hold and was pushing them as well. But they were adamant on keeping the Air Commander in their hold, grinning drunkenly.

"Stuff?" Soundwave inquired, optic ridge raising slight at wondering what exactly 'stuff' meant.

Rumble replied, again shrugging like it wasn't a big deal, "We only added ink I mean." It wasn't like it was going to hurt the two Seekers…though Starscream maybe was a different story.

Soundwave sighed again to himself and muttered, "Give me the ink." He held out his hand, the twins glancing at each other.

Then Skywarp muttered to Starscream, snuggling up to him as well, "Don't you –HICCUP- wuve us?"

Starscream grumbled and muttered, "Not like that! Soundwave, help!" He knew those blasted cassettes wouldn't, so his only other option was the Comm. Officer.

-_Back at the Ark, outside the Med Bay_-

Then Tune said, answering the other female, "Now we need to get Ratchet, 'cause without him, the Autobots are without their last medic. After that, we can go back to Prowl's office and download info. from his computer."

The other female undercover agent nodded and muttered, "Alright…sounds like a plan. But let's keep wit de human cover…till we can get out. Don't need de 'Bots ta find us out…" It made sense, and they were so close in finishing their mission. All was going well.

"Good point," Tune said, nodding in agreement, "shall we find the medic?" She then held out her arm for the other, grinning. This was going to be fun.

Rhythm grinned and linked arm with the other and said in a sing-song voice, "We shall." Both then skipped off to find Ratchet.

-_Nemesis Rec. Room_-

Soundwave continued to glare at the twins, hand still out. Then they both grumbled, "Aww man…" They un-subspaced the ink bottles and handed them over to the navy blue mech, who took them, sub-spaced them, and began to leave the Rec. Room.

Starscream's optics widen, and he cried out, "SOUNDWAVE!" He struggled harder to get out of the two Seekers' arms. The other mech stopped and turned his head slightly back to the other.

"Suggestion: Wait until the ink wears off."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THAT WOULD BE!" the Seeker cried out, struggling and nearly succeeding in getting out, then pulled right back into the embrace. The cassette twins were snickering to themselves, while the two Seekers snuggled closer to their Air Commander, grins on their faces.

Starscream sighed again and muttered to the twins, "Where did you two even get this ink?" He struggled a bit more, testing the embrace. It held.

The twin cassettes glanced at each other, then Rumble replied, "We took it the last time we were at the Ark." Frenzy nodded with the statement and continued it.

"Yeah, we took it from Wheeljack's room."

Starscream's optic twitched and then muttered darkly, "You drugged my trine with ink you stole from the Autobot known for blowing things up…" His optics darkened into a blood red that was now a bit frightening to the twins.

"Heh, when you put it like that-" both twins began, having glanced at each other. That did sound like something they should have thought up before.

Then Starscream roared out, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then the Air Commander comm.-ed the Comm. Officer, /Soundwave, you're about to become a creator of four instead of six!/ He struggled more, trying to attack the two cassettes who were slowing backing away. They were glad that Skywarp and Thundercracker were holding Starscream back.

"Don't weave us Starscream!" Skywarp cried out, hugging the Leader of the trine tighter.

"Yeah," Thundercracker murmured, hugging the other tighter, "don't weave us!" Both Seekers were doing a positive job in still keeping the Air Commander in their possession.

Then finally Soundwave replied Starscream through the comm.-links, /Decease on injuring my cassettes./

Starscream gritted his dentals together, struggling some more, before crying out once more, "GET OFF OF ME!" Then, at that moment, the worst thing that could and would happen to Starscream happened. Megatron walked in.

"Starscream, I need…" the Leader began, but stopped when he saw the mess. "What is going on here?" His optics focused on Starscream, wanting answers for the mess.

"Megatron…" Starscream began, becoming completely embarrassed, "it was those slaggers!" He then pointed to the twins, who then straighten up and hoped the warlord wouldn't look at them. Then the Seeker comm.-ed and explained some more, /Those two gave them ink that came from Wheeljack! What if they blow up?/

-_Back at the Ark_-

As they continued their quest through the Autobot base, Tune then suggested reasonably, "I think we should check his room." They hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of the medic, or a few other bots as well. The CMO's room was the best choice for now.

After a few minutes of going through the halls of the _Ark_, the two human girls made it to the CMO's door.

Then Rhythm asked, "What now? How are we goin' ta go up against him?" That was a very good question, and both thought about it. They didn't want to reveal their true forms just yet, but how were they going to do this.

Tune hummed in thought, and then got an idea. She pulled out a null-ray and said, "You might want to get the straightjacket." She was grinning, which then caused Rhythm to smirk as well.

_In Ratchet's Room…_

The red and white medic was searching through his drawers for more tools. He needed a few more to fix everyone that had already been pranked on. Then there was a knock at the door, and Ratchet looked over, wondering who it was.

"Who could that be?" he muttered to himself as he walked over to answer the door. He was surprised at who was outside. Well, surprised in seeing both of them.

-_Nemesis Rec. Room_-

Megatron growled at hearing that and yelled, "More pranksters! We'll deal with this after the battle!" He was beginning to get agitated by all of this, not wanting to deal with it now since there was a battle planned.

Starscream gawked and cried out, "But my trine is in no condition to fight!" To prove that statement, both other Seekers giggled and snuggled closer to their trine leader.

"Fine," Megatron muttered, rolling his optics, "you'll fly with the Coneheads." Why was he always stuck with the idiots? Why…

Skywarp, hearing that, gripped tighter onto Starscream and cried out, "No, don't leave us!" Thundercracker nodded and held on tighter as well.

The Air Commander sighed and muttered, "It seems I can't even if I wanted to…" That caused the two other Seekers to grin, the twin cassettes snickered to themselves.

"You're staying here then" Megatron stated, wanting to just leave the insanity before it got even worse. But sadly, he wasn't getting off that easily.

"But Megatron!" the red, white, and blue Seeker whined out, voice screeching as well, causing Megatron to gritted his dentals together. Then the gun-metal grey mech growled, shutting the Seeker up as he soon then pouted. The twin cassettes snickered and hurried out the room when they received a glare from Megatron.

Then Megatron sighed and muttered, mostly to himself, "I am surrounded by idiots…" Then the gun-metal grey mech about turned and walked out, hearing the faint cries for help from Starscream.

_Nemesis Control Room…_

"Is it done?" Megatron asked, looming over Hook as he finished up with the repairs.

The Constructicon soon nodded and replied, "It's all ready." He would have added a snide remark on how long it took him to finish it, but he rather not anger the 'Con leader. Megatron nodded and soon flicked on the channel on the PA system and began speaking to the entire Decepticon base.

"Decepticons, head to the platform immediately. We are going to attack the Ark!"

In Soundwave's Room, the twin cassettes looked at each other, a bit worried with this new news.

"We got to warn them" Frenzy said, his twin nodding in agreement. This wasn't good if the femmes weren't finished with their mission yet. /Rhythm, Tune, please answer!/ He hoped that they were still alright and completing -or better yet, completed- the mission.

-_Ark_-

Ratchet then opened the door and looked, not noticing the females at first till he looked down at saw them.

"Hello Ratchet…" Tune said, grinning and pointing the null-ray at the now surprised medic.

"Yes, hello" Rhythm continued, a sly and devious smirk on her face as well. Ratchet only managed to get out 'What the-' before the un-capped, long-haired brunette cried out, "Fire!" Then, as Tune fired the null-ray at Ratchet and he was knocked out, Rhythm replied the frantic sounding Frenzy, /Yeah Frenzy?/ She wondered what was wrong now.

His reply was that Megatron was mobilizing the Decepticons and asked if she and Tune were done yet. Then he said hurry after Rumble told him to.

Then Tune said to her ally, "Okay, put the straightjacket on him and let's lock him in the closet." Rhythm replied an 'alright' before she shifted back into her femme mode and began to strap on the straightjacket. Tune also replied the two frantic cassettes, /We're almost done. We just have to get the info. in Prowl's office./

Then Frenzy sent back, /What? You still don't have the information. What have you guys been doing this whole time?/ He had thought they should have had the information by now, but it didn't seem that way.

Then Rhythm, while putting the medic into the straightjacket, replied, /Been busy Frenzy…/ And they had been, this wasn't something to be done in ten minutes, it took time. Then finally the dark blue and black femme cried out with triumph, "Done!" Then, with the help of Tune, they drug the medic to a closet, opening it and shoving him inside of it. The door hissed shut after that, but femmes smiling at their finished work. Then they used the projector again to shift back into the human modes. "Let's get going Tune!" Tune and she then ran towards Prowl's office.

-_At the Nemesis, Soundwave's Room_-

/Well…HURRY UP!/ Frenzy cried through the link, cutting it and grumbling. He hoped the femmes would accomplish their mission in time.

"Did you tell them?" Rumble asked the other, hoping that the femmes got the message that they were on limited time. The black and red twin nodded and muttered a 'yeah', relieving the blue and purple cassette a bit.

Then Soundwave walked in and stopped, saying to his cassettes, "Frenzy, Rumble, let's go." The twins glanced over to the navy blue mech, then nodded, replying to the other with a 'M'kay!' Then they all headed out of the room and to the tower.

-_In the Ark's Rec. Room_-

While everything was in motion, Optimus Prime soon began to groan and wake up. He was still ignorant to what was going on and what was going to happen. None of the Autobots knew what would soon take place till it was too late.

_Prowl's Office…_

The two females ran through the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the SIC's door. Tune switched to femme mode and hacked in, door hissing open for them. She soon changed back, and they both ran inside. The office was empty, so they could switch to femme-mode without being bothered.

Then Tune walked over to the computer and muttered, "Okay, good, he didn't lock the files." She then began to download the information onto a disc.

While the two femmes were downloading the information, Soundwave, who was flying through the air with the rest of the Decepticons, sent a message to the two femmes, /Rhythm, Tune. Wait for us outside the base. We'll be there soon./

/Alright, Sir!/ both femmes responded as they continued to download the information.

_Rec. Room…_

While back in the Rec. Room, Optimus Prime then realized his surrounding were not what he remembered them to be.

"W-what happened?" the Prime questioned, looking around. "Aw, slaggit to the Pit."

The voice of the red and blue mech awoke some of the other mechs that were attached to the ceiling, "Whoa…how did we get up here?"

_Prowl's Office…_

"Hurry Tune…" Rhythm muttered, glancing towards the door and waiting to get out of the Autobot base, "we don't' have much time!" They didn't if they didn't hurry. Soundwave and Megatron wanted this information now!

Back in the Rec. Room…

Cliffjumper soon awoke and noticed the changes to himself, "What the-WHAT IS ON MY PAINT JOB!" He struggled, but quickly found out that he was stuck to the ceiling with the rest of the others.

Beachcomber came too after the yelling from the red minibot and noticed his differences as well, "Dude…what is up with this…" He glanced over the others, noticing their changes as well.

Then, at that moment, Inferno rushed in and called out, "Prime, Decepticons…Prime?" He looked up and was shocked to see where the Autobot leader was at, as well as the rest of the minibots.

Then Hound cried out, "I am not pro-fur!" He struggled a bit, wondering if the fur would come off. It didn't.

Then Prime, sighing after watching all the other stuck to the ceiling trying to break free of it, said to the mech below, "Inferno, what's wrong?" This was ridiculous. Inferno had muttered an 'uhh...' as he noticed them all, and then Optimus muttered, "Besides the obvious..."

"Well..." the firetruck began, not really knowing where to start.

_Prowl's Office…_

"Okay, done! Let's get the frag outta here!" Tune exclaimed. Then Rhythm turned off the projector, the two femmes reverted back to their bi-pedal mode. The dark blue and black femme replied with an 'ok', and they both ran out of the SIC's office and down the hall.

As they passed the Rec. Room entrance, they stopped to yell to the mechs inside.

"See ya later mechs!~" Rhythm called out, blowing a kiss. The mechs were flabbergasted at the sight of the two femmes who bore Decepticon insignias.

Tune then waved and said, while giggling, "Tell the Twins to call me!" Then they both ran off, laughing as well.

The mechs inside were stunned at the sight, and then they all said together, "Who were those two?" They all did not know.

Inferno snapped out of it, then muttered, "Prime, I spotted the Decepticons heading in our direction!"

"Slag. Get my officers" Prime muttered, struggling to see if he could get off the ceiling.

"Yeah…about that…" Inferno muttered, rubbing the back of his head slightly. There was a problem about that.

_Outside the Ark…_

Tune and Rhythm had run outside, waiting for the other Decepticons to get here. They were a bit giddy that they completed the mission and had fun.

"Wow, this whole mission was the most fun I've ever had!" Tune said, grinning from audio to audio.

Rhythm was grinning as well, "Yeah…I know right!" It was. At least they had more fun here than back at the 'Con base. Then, at that moment, Soundwave landed and sent out the Twins. Both were grinning notice that the two femmes were grinning as well.

"Good job you two!" Rumble complimented, giving a thumbs up. Both femmes nodded, saying a 'yep!' Frenzy also added in a 'yeah…good job!' as well, the two other cassettes nodding as well.

Then Soundwave wanted, "Information." He held out his servo, wanting for the information that the two should have gotten. At that moment, Rhythm glanced over to the other femme and had sent a message to Tune.

/Tune…give 'im de disk./

_Back in the Rec. Room…_

Prime sighed and muttered, "What happened?" He hoped it wasn't bad news, but the look on Inferno's faceplate told him differently.

"Well…most of them are knocked out…" Inferno muttered, seeing most of the mechs with shocked expressions. Prime's optics twitched a bit, not really believing it.

Then, at once, the rest of the mechs who soon snapped out of the shock asked, "What about Red Alert?"

The firetruck sighed and replied, "He was the first one I checked on. He was tied to a chair and wouldn't stop singing, "I love you, you love me"…Yeah, he's in no condition to fight." He had, thought it had be easy to turn off the video, but the red and white Lamborghini still kept singing it.

"Poor Red…" Hound muttered, a few of the other mechs agreeing.

Then Inferno continued on, "Not only that, the Aerialbots, Wheeljack, Perceptor, the Protectobots, Mirage, and the Twins aren't going to help anytime soon." All of them had been incapacitated.

Then, at that moment, Skyfire walked in, rubbing his helm, "Guys, I had the weirdest dream." The shuttle then stopped and noticed that there were mechs on the ceiling of the Rec. Room, and they all were giving him looks. "What?" Before he could ask why THEY were on the ceiling in the first place, Cliffjumper interrupted him.

"I know he was a Decepticon sympathizer! Starscream fanboy!"

Skyfire was confused by that statement. What did the red minibot mean? He didn't know till he looked down at himself. His optics grew at the sight of his new color change.

"What the…the Twins! They did this to me…" he muttered, glancing back up. Now he would have to go repaint himself. Slaggit.

"Likely story…" Cliffjumper muttered, rolling eyes, and before anyone else could add to the conversation, the alarms began to go off.

Prime then asked, "Well…who is still operational?" They, whoever was left, needed to do something if the Decepticons were here, though it might just be futile. But Optimus wanted to hope not.

_Outside the Ark…_

/Okay/ Tune responded to her femme ally, then un-subspacing the disk and handing it over to the navy blue Comm. Officer. Soundwave took the disk and nodded to the two femmes. He then headed over to Megatron and stopped.

"Mission: Success," Soundwave said, handing over the disk to the gun-metal grey mech, "Here. Autobot information."

Megatron grinned and muttered a 'perfect', then subspaced the disk. He then turned to the rest of the Decepticons and cried out, "Decepticons…storm the base!" All the Decepticons cried out a battle cry and did so.

* * *

Le Gasp. What will happen now to the Autobots? Only me and **9aza** knows…he he he! ^^

I'll see ya next chapter!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	16. Chapter 16

Should have finished this sooner…I didn't…and I know that. Oh well. Really nothing more to say honestly.

**Disclaimer:** um…hasn't changed. I own Rhythm…9aza owns Tune…

* * *

Inferno thought about it and then replied, "Me, I think Ironhide might be okay, and uh…Bluestreak…" That was about the only few that he knew were still operational. And that was looking good for them.

On the ceiling, Optimus Prime sighed, and Huffer muttered, "Well, we're screwed if the Decepticons attack." There was a murmur of agreement to that statement, then the cry of their worst fears was heard. The sound of Megatron's voice was heard…

"Decepticons, attack!"

All of those in the Rec. Room were shocked, before Gears, on the ceiling with the other minibots, muttered, "You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" Some had to agree. The end was happening…wonderful…

_A Few Minutes Later…_

The Rec. Room was filled with Decepticons, those who were still stuck to the ceiling, and those Autobot who weren't, were in stasis cuffs. The red-eyed bots all were chuckling or looking amused at the 'Bots who were drawn on or stuck up on the ceiling.

Then Megatron began speaking up to his enemy, "My, my, Prime. It seems you have finally lost all dignity. Would you be upset if I took your binky away?" He began laughing, other 'Cons joining in as well. This was a victory so sweet to the Warlord.

"Shut up, Megatron," growled the Prime, a bit of anger burning in his optics at the fact of the other making a joke of this.

The gun-metal grey mech chuckled and then replied to the Autobot Commander, "Would you like to meet the cause of your downfall? Come out ladies." He held out a hand to an opening to the Rec. Room, and the two human girls walked in and over to the head of the group, a cool and calm look on their faces. A few of the Autobots, who knew of them, were surprised. This included the 'Bot TIC and the Twins.

"Rin! Suki! Why?" Jazz called out, wondering why. He didn't think that those two girls would work with the Decepticons.

Then Tune sent a message to the other femme, /Should we show him?/ She wondered if or not.

The other thought about it, both quickly in their thinking, but she replied, /Yeah…guess no harm in that…/ The projections of them as human females ended, and soon they were revealed in their bi-pedal modes. Most, if not all the Autobots, were surprised to see the once humans now Decepticons.

Then the dark-blue and black cassette femme spoke to the enemies, "Name's not Rin…it's Rhythm. And…because it was out mission to." She answered the saboteur's answer with no emotion in her voice. They couldn't feel bad that they were betraying those that helped them. The Lamborghini Twins were glaring at them, shocked with the other 'Bots.

"And I'm Tune," the white and green femme said as well, optics glancing to them from behind her grey visor.

Then Rumble, who noticed those glares, sent a message to the fellow cassettes, /Seems you two slagged the Twins off…/ The femmes couldn't help but to agree, Rhythm sent back a '/Yeah…I guess…/' and Tune replied with a '/Geez, who could blame them. They trust us and didn't turn us in when they found us./' And the latter did have a point. Then the former muttered through the comm.-link with a '/Yeah...I guess ya right...but we can't do anythin' about it now.../'. And they couldn't, not really.

"Sorry boys for the change in plan…things came up…" Rhythm told the Lamborghinis, trying to see if she could try to soothe their anger…though it might not work with the anger they were still sending to them.

Tune also spoke to them as well, "If it makes you feel better, we did have a lot of fun with you guys." But unfortunately, it didn't since the two Lambo.s were still glaring at them. The two femmes glanced to each other and sighed.

"Primus, they were Deceptipunks, an' Ah never noticed," the saboteur muttered from his position on the ground in and stasis cuffs. He actually couldn't believe he didn't notice, probably because he never expected it.

Bumblebee glanced down to the black and white mech and replied, "Don't beat yourself up, Jazz. There was no way you could have known." And there hadn't been…not really. The girls had played their roles with care.

Megatron growled, "Enough talk! Prime, I suggest you start contemplating your complete and utter surrender of this war." And he had a point, the Autobots had been beat and were now all tied up or indispose.

The Prime glared down at the Decepticon Commander and muttered, "Never. I may be a prisoner, but the Autobots will continue the fight without me." He did have hope that something or someone could help, but he still had full belief that this wasn't the end. The Decepticons couldn't win!

"I doubt it," grumbled the gun-metal mech, rolling his optics before saying, "Put them in the brig! Rhythm, Tune…you two have first watch." Megatron glanced to the two new femmes who had proved themselves, both saluting and replying with a 'Yes, sir!'

_A Little Later On…_

The two femme cassettes were walking through the hallways of the Ark. Their destination was the brig to begin the first watch. Both were a little anxious on doing so, knowing that some wouldn't be all too pleased to see them again after the betrayal.

Then Rhythm spoke up as they continued the trek, "Well…we get first watch. Bet Sunny and Sides' are still pissed at us. Wonder what Megatron will do to them?" She did wonder…though an idea, dark as it was, rested in the back of her processor. This might be the end of the Autobots.

"Who knows?" Tune replied, shrugging and then sighing, "You think the other Autobots will find out that they knew about us the whole time?" The dark blue and black femme cassette shrugged and muttered a 'Don't know' before they both stopped at the door to the brig.

Rhythm turned her helm to the other and muttered, "Ready?" She was a little bit hesitant to venture in, but they did have a job to do. Disobeying Megatron at this moment wouldn't put them into a very good position at all.

"As ready as I'll be…" Tune sighed back, not wanting really to go inside as well. But, like the other was thinking, they had to. So, they keyed the door open and walked inside.

_Inside of the Brig…_

Previously, before the door would open for the femmes, the twin Lamborghinis had been talking over their bond as they sat in the cell that housed them now. They were sitting against the back wall with one leg drawn up to their chasis, and an arm looped around the said leg. They looked a bit…down-casted from the betrayal of the femmes. Though they knew they should have saw it coming.

/This sucks…we should have ratted those 'Cons out the first instance we saw them…/ Sunstreaker sent, growling a bit as well. They should have, but now…

Sideswipe sighed and muttered back, /Yeah…but we wanted to prank someone…/ His golden twin sighed and grumbled back a '/yeah…/' through the bond, and both sighed again.

Once the two femmes had entered the brig, most of the Autobots turned from inside of their cells to see them, though most had just merely wondered who had came. When they saw who(s) it was, most turned away, while a few glared at the femmes.

"Oh great, Megatron sent them…" muttered Jazz, crossing his arms over his chasis while he was seated in his cell. He wasn't at all happy about this, anger still boiling under his armor. A few of the others nodded in agreement with the saboteur, while the darker of the two femme cassettes just rolled her optics from behind her visor, though deep down she and Tune did feel a bit sorry for this. But, that feeling was put to the side when they remember that they were Decepticons and these were their enemies.

In another cells though, a few Autobots were still traumatized. One being Red Alert, who's singing could still be heard.

"I love you, you love me…" the Security Director's voice carried, his processor still in a trance from watching the video of the purple dinosaur. Inferno, who was seated next to him, sighed and murmured to the red and white Lamborghini a 'Don't worry Red…we'll get ya help.' He just hoped that they could, it seemed like the other needed it badly.

Prowl, from his spot in the same cell as Jazz, soon muttered, "At least I know I'm not crazy." A few others rolled their optics, though the saboteur with him did send him a sympathetic look.

While in another cell, a cry from the Protectobots came out with a 'What's going on? We still can't see!', and Sunstreaker then asked the femmes, "Here to mock us?" He did believe that, grumbling as well at the thought of them actually doing it.

The yellow Frontliner's twin then asked, "Kick us while we're down?" It was rhetorical and muttered in an annoyed manner because of the femmes' presences here.

Tune shook here helm and replied in more of a calm tone of voice, "No, we're just the guards." Rhythm nodded, and both she and her ally showed no emotion on their faceplate. They didn't want the other, the ones that had helped them, to get even in a fouler mood. Though, it really didn't seem to matter…they still looked annoyed by them.

-_Ark Control Room_-

The door to the Control Room soon openly swiftly for a red, white, and blue Seeker still dragging his wingmates along. He looked a bit worn out, but Starscream still managed to yell out a 'I'm here!' He looked around, though a bit confused.

The Warlord looked over from the main computers and sighed, "Battle's over." Trust Starscream to never make it on time.

The tri-colored Seeker soon muttered, "I knew we shouldn't have raided that McDonald's first." And it wasn't exactly his idea to do so in the first place anyway. The true former of that plan was the black and purple Seeker still hanging off of him, who then cried out like a youngling with a 'But I wanted the toy!' Starscream sighed at that, still having to deal with the two wingmates hanging on him.

"Hello Starscream," called a voice that drew the tri-colored Air Commander's attention to the large shuttle in the room. Skyfire couldn't fit in the brig, so he had to stay with Decepticon optic-sight.

"Skyfire…" Starscream began, but soon noticed the familiar color scheme of the shuttle's. Why did it look like his own? That caused an optic ridge to raise, but Skyfire already knew what he was thinking before he could say anything.

"It was the twins," he responded, sighing a bit from his position of sitting against the wall. Starscream walked over and took a stand next to the sitting down mech before he muttered an 'Ours or yours?' He did wonder which set had caused this trouble.

"Rumble and Frenzy…" the shuttle replied, sighing again. He had yet to get to wash the paint off, not wanting it on…especially with Starscream to see. Starscream sighed as well, shaking his head slightly. He then noticed that his wingmates were passed out already, sighing again. His life sucked right about now.

Talking to themselves, Megatron and Soundwave watched the two, then the former asked the latter, "Did that shuttle always have the same paintjob as Starscream?" He had been wondering that since the Seeker's arrival. They looked nearly identical in color scheme.

-_Back in the brig_-

The Twins huffed, not really liking the femmes right now. They could still hold a grudge…a strong one against Tune Rhythm.

/They are still holding a grudge…didn't doubt that thought…/ Rhythm sent, sighing a bit through the comm.-link messages. And she didn't doubt it, but really she wanted to make amends…though now was probably not the best of time to do so.

Jazz, from inside of his cell, was glaring at the opposite wall from behind his visor. "What's goin' ta happen ta us now?" He wondered what Megatron had planned, though…knowing Megatron…it probably wasn't good for them. The dark blue and black femme cassette shrugged and replied with a 'Don't know.' And she didn't. The black and white saboteur then huffed a bit, crossing his arms over his drawn up knee.

/Well, this is awkward./ Tune sent to the other femme, who muttering a sound of agreement in response and a '/yeah/'. Then the white and green femme got an idea and soon asked the bots in the cells, "So, anyone know how to play Monopoly?" She then un-supspaced the board-game, wondering if the Autobots did know how and/or if any would like to play. It was boring not doing anything.

-_Ark Control Room_-

"Negative. Pranks," Soundwave replied back to the gun-metal grey Decepticon leader, who looked over at him with a raised optic ridge and questioned with a 'Pranks?' Megatron wondered what exactly did that mean.

"Sabotage," Soundwave corrected, knowing that is what the Deception Warlord had thought most of this was caused by. Which, in a way, it had been. But it really was pranks by the femmes. Megatron then nodded, his attention moving away from the two fliers…well, two AWAKE fliers in the Control Room.

While Megatron and Soundwave had been talking, Starscream had already taken a seat, though it was a bit challenging with Thundercracker and Skywarp still attached to him and asleep as well…though they were slowly waking back up.

When he did managed to finally get seated, he then muttered, "This day is weird." Finally, Thundercracker and Skywarp woke back up, though their grip of the Air Commander never lifted. Soon, the warper of the trine began playing with the toy, while the blue-colored Seeker was still hugging Starscream.

Skyfire watched the three, chuckling a bit, before soon agreed with the Seeker on the weirdness of this day, "Yup. You know, one of the femmes made a hologram of you and made it say that you wanted to do me." Starscream quickly jerked his head over to the other and yelled out a 'What?-!' The one of the Seeker's optics began twitching in anger, and he soon glared at the twin cassettes in the room. The Twins then glanced to each other and looked a bit nervous about the glare they were being giving.

-_In the Autobot brig_-

The Autobot SIC's faceplate instantly brighten at the mention of the game. It would be better than just sitting in the cell doing nothing. He had known of the game and played it a few times with the humans that visited.

"No, but can I still play?" Mirage asked from the cell he was in. He was bored doing nothing and wanted to have some kind-of entertainment. Tune soon responded with a 'Sure!', glad that someone else wanted to play.

"Mirage!" Sunstreaker yelled out, glaring at the noblemech from his cell. He didn't want the blue and white mech to play with the femmes, still made at the latter group.

Mirage glanced to the yellow Frontliner and replied, "I'm bored, leave me alone!" And he was bored…and why should he stayed bored when he could do something to entertain himself while in the cell.

Rhythm glanced over and grinned, "Yeah…let's play Monopoly…but how will we do that?" She then pointed to the others in their cells, "They have to stay in the cells…no offense guys, don't trust ya…" The last phrase was said to others who wanted to play and to those in cells. Really, they –her and Tune– couldn't trust the Autobots right of the moment.

"Wow…you're not the only the one…" grumbled Sunstreaker, rolling his optics as well. Cliffjumper and Jazz nodded in agreement as well. It was the opposite for them, they couldn't trust the femmes back now.

-_Ark Control Room_-

There was soon an awkward silence between the cassette twins and the glaring tri-colored Seeker. Skyfire glanced back between the two, sighing a bit and shaking his helm. The other two Seeker were too busy just doing whatever they had originally been doing.

Then Rumble managed to finally say, "Well…I'm going to check up on Tune and Rhythm…" He chuckled nervously as the glare didn't lighten up. His twin nodded and muttered in a 'I'll come with ya bro.!' And both hurried out to get away from the glaring Starscream.

-_In the Brig_-

Tune thought about the other femme's question on how the Autobot who wanted to play would, in fact, play the board-game. Then she got an idea.

"Easy…" she began, handing Mirage the dice through the bars of his cell, "You roll the dice, and I'll move you piece for you. Then you could tell me if you want to buy a space or not." The noblemech thought about it, then nodded his helm and replied with an 'okay.' Seemed like the best solution for the situation.

"Con-lover…" Cliffjumper muttered from his cell to the blue and white mech who was playing a game with the ENEMY. Traitor-like attitude, the red mech thought to himself.

The white and green femme frowned at the red minibot and snorted in anger, "Just cause he wants to play a HUMAN game with us doesn't mean he's a traitor." Rhythm nodded her helm as well, Cliffjumper just grumbled something to himself under his voice and pouted.

_A few minutes later…_

The game continued on with the players all having a fun time, while a few watched or just didn't care at all. Then the door to the brig hissed opened, and in watched Rumble and Frenzy, who soon stopped and were confused by the game going on. The femmes didn't notice the two new arrivals, because Mirage was currently beating them in the game.

"I can't believe he's winning…" Tune muttered, moving her piece after a roll. Rhythm and the others who were playing that wasn't the noble all nodded in agreement. A few mechs were watching with keen interest at the result of this game.

"Yeah…how did you get so many properties…" Rhythm muttered to the blue and white Autobot while now moving her piece after she had rolled the dice.

Then Tune added in, "You know, I'm starting to think you lied when you said you've never played before." Mirage grinned a bit and replied a 'I just have a few tricks up my armor…' He chuckled a bit at the other two femmes' sourness. Cliffjumper, still pouting, muttered once again a 'Still a 'Con-lover…' All of those playing the game just rolled their optics, not playing attention to him in the first place.

Rhythm shook her helm and actually replied the red minibot this time, "You're just mad 'cause we didn't let you play…" The said minibot glared over at her and yelled back with a 'No, that is not why!' The cassette twins, who had been watching, just shook their helms.

And it was then the femmes finally noticed the other two 'Cons. "So…what ya doin' here?" Rhythm had asked that, glancing over to the other two.

Rumble shrugged and responded, "Wanted to see how you two were holding up…" His twin nodded and continued on with a 'But it seems you are having no problems…' And it did seem that way. The Twins then scanned the Autobots and soon began snickering that some of them.

"You two did a…creative job with the mission…" the blue and purple cassette mech said, still snickering. Rhythm responded with a quick 'Thanks!' before she demanded money from Mirage for landing on her property.

Tune then replied, "Thanks guys, but we couldn't have done some of this without Jazz, Sunny, and Sides'." And that was true…those three had helped them in their pranking/sabotaging. The three said mechs were scowling from where they were in the cell.

Rumble thought a bit, before saying, "Before we forget…" His twin then continued with the rest of the statement, "Starscream knows about a certain hologram you guys used." Both cassettes wondered what the femmes would say to that.

"How mad is he?" Tune asked, glancing over. She was grinning a bit, knowing that it was a funny trick they had pulled on Skyfire.

"Pretty mad," Frenzy replied with, Rumble nodding along with his twin. Rhythm just shrugged her shoulders and handed over some money to Mirage because she had landed on his property.

Tune winced a bit and muttered, "Scrap. I better think of a way to keep him from getting revenge…" She would have to, less she wanted an angry Seeker on her aft. She then put that off before saying to the two Decepticon, "So, do you guys want to play?" Having more players would be more fun. Frenzy nodded and replied with a 'Sure!', along with his twin doing the same.

Then Rumble added with a slight smirk, "We can wait for Mirage to beat you." Both femmes glared at the cassette, the dark blue and black one pouting as well and muttering a 'ha ha…very funny!' The two femmes then went back to the game, knowing that the noble was, in fact, beating them.

Then Sideswipe finally asked a civil question to the femmes, one not in anger, "Wait…what hologram?" He was curious as to what the 'Cons were talking about. He didn't remember any hologram.

Rumble replied, "Something with Skyfire…I didn't catch it all…" He shrugged, not really knowing what exactly the shuttle and Seeker had been talking about. Didn't pay too much attention , even though their name had been brought up in the conversation.

Rhythm snickered and replied, "Oh…THAT hologram…" The Lamborghini twins wondered as to what hologram, before snickering as they remembered what the femmes had told them. Tune soon noticed that the Twins had actually laughed and pointed out a 'Yes, you two are laughing again!' Instantly, the two Lamborghinis stopped laughing and resuming a straight face.

"Wait…I'm lost…" Jazz muttered, wanting to know what they were all talking about. What hologram were they talking about?

Tune glanced to where the black and white mech was in and began explaining, "Aw. I'll explain. See, we just managed to knock out Perceptor when Skyfire came in. Sunny and Sides' tried to tell him that nothing was wrong, but he didn't buy it. So, I used the hologram projector to make myself look like Starscream and went over to him, telling him that I wanted to interface with him every day and that I wanted to have his sparklings." Jazz listened along till the end, before busting out laughing and muttering, while wiping optic fluids off his cheekplates, an 'Oh wow!' Prowl, in the same cell as the TIC, sighed and shook his helm. Outside, Rumble was laughing as well, it was funny.

While playing the game, Mirage smirked and said to the white and green femme cassette, "Tune, you landed on Boardwalk, and it seems that you don't have enough money to stay." And that meant one thing, she was out of the game. Tune muttered an 'Aw frag' at that realization. All the bots watching were surprised that the noble was, in fact, winning.

"Ha ha…" Rhythm laughed at the prank they had pulled on Skyfire, rolling the dice and landing on her own property, "…yeah…all those pranks were good…I wonder if we took your camera, Jazz?"

The saboteur shrugged and replied, "I don't see why-…" He stopped for a second and then began snickering. "Oh…that…"

"What?" Hound asked, optic ridge raising in slight confusion. What were they talking about…a lot of the others were wondering about that too.

Rhythm snickered and soon began to explain, "When we were painting the minibots and Prime…Jazz recorded it!" There was a silent pause after that before the name 'JAZZ!' rang out from the bots who had all been magnetized on the ceiling of the Rec. Room. The said saboteur chuckled nervously and slunk away into the back of his cell, away from those who were mad.

While the glaring to the black and white visored mech continued, Mirage rolled the dice and landed on the last piece of un-owned property, saying, "I'm buying it." Rhythm then handed him the card of the property.

Tune, who was now not really paying attention to the board-game being played, asked the visored mech, "Well, do you have it?" The saboteur responded with him un-subspacing the camera and saying a 'Right here.' The white and green asked, "Can we see it?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders and responded with, "Sure." Cliffjumper then yelled out a 'Don't give it to her, Jazz!', not wanting the femmes to see it. The TIC muttered back, "Relax C.J., it's not like it has any important information that they don't already have." The black and white mech then handed over the camera to the femme.

"Thanks Jazz," Tune said to him, turning the camera on and getting to the video and pictures. This was going to be good the second time around.

-_Ark Control Room_-

/…then, to keep it from starting, I used a watergun on it./ Starscream sent to the shuttled while patting a recharging Thundercracker softly as the blue Seeker snuggled against him after having fallen back into recharge. The Air Commander had been talking about what had happened before the raid.

Skyfire chuckled through the message-link and replied, /You did all that, and no one caught you? Don't you guys have a security officer or something?/ He was petting a sleeping Skywarp, who had also managed to fall into recharge.

/I keep trying to tell Megatron, but he doesn't listen,/ Starscream replied, sighing a bit as he frowned and pouted as well. The Decepticon leader NEVER listened to him.

On the other side of the room and while the two fliers were talking, Megatron had begun to talk with Soundwave, "Soundwave, do you think Starscream is getting a little too close to the shuttle?" He was wondering was his traitor-tendency SIC was planning.

The shuttled snickered through the message-link and asked, /Then what else?/ It felt good to be talking civil with his old friend once more.

/Well…besides everything else…not much…blaming a couple of other Decepticons for what I had done…/ the Seeker replied coolly, smirking a bit and causing the other to glance over at him, to see if he really was telling the truth for that statement.

/and Megatron believed you?/ Skyfire sent to the Air Commander, wondering if it was. Starscream rolled his optics and responded with a '/…ha ha. I am SIC for a reason…/' The shuttle couldn't help but to chuckle and replied, /Could have fooled me…/ Starscream continued to glare at the other, while Skyfire looked amused.

Back with the Decepticon Leader and his TIC, Soundwave responded to the gun-metal grey mech, "Negative. Once friend of Starscream. Doubt it now." Though that did little to cure the other of his doubts, but it did satisfy him for now.

"Hmm…" hummed Megatron before he continued, "still, don't need him scheming anything else…not when I have conquered the Autobots…which reminds me…" Then the gunformer soon began heading out of the Control Room to go check up on the prisoners, personally.

While Megatron took his leave from the room, Soundwave quickly sent a message to his cassettes and the femmes, /Rumble, Frenzy, Tune, Rhythm. Megatron is heading your way./ He just hoped that they weren't doing anything wrong.

-_In the Brig_-

Rhythm, moving her attention away from the game to glance over to the camera and grin, said to the other two Decepticons, "Come 'ere Rumble, Frenzy…you got to see this!" The Twins glance to each other and replied with an 'Okay…' They glanced down to the camera screen, watching before busting out laughing. Both femmes were grinning, Jazz snickering and still receiving glares from other Autobots.

Then the four cassettes received the message from Soundwave and all went rigird, all thinking and muttering one thing.

"Scrap."

A few of the Autobots wondered what was wrong, but the four were busy sending a message back to the Comm. Officer. /Understood./ Then the twin cassettes decided that they should head back.

"See ya, you two…" Rumble said, waving by to the two femmes who nodded and waved good-bye as well. Frenzy added a 'Yeah…bye!' Before both left the brig, then Rhythm quickly turned to the other.

"Tune, subspace the board!" the darker femme said, worried about the approaching commander. It wouldn't be good if Megatron had caught them playing a game with the Autobot prisoners.

"Okay!" the other femme cried back, scooping up the pieces and storing them in subspace. It then looked once more like nothing had happened, no signs of the game.

Mirage, within his cell, pouted a bit and muttered, "Slag, I was just about to win too!" And he was, but other Autobots just rolled their optics, still no believing that he would actually play a game with the Decepticons.

Tune glanced to the door, still no signs of Megatron…yet, and then turned to the 'Bots and said, "Guys, don't say a word when Megatron comes!" She was worried, more than them just playing a board-game.

"No problem," Jazz responded, not exactly enjoying the fact that the Decepticon leader was coming, but Cliffjumper wondered why they should, voicing it, "Why should I?" A few of the other Autobots actually agreed with the red minibot.

"'Cause if you mouth off Megatron, he'll beat you like he beats Starscream…only he really will kill you…" Tune snapped back at the Autobot, wanting him –even him– to not, in fact, die at Megatron's servos.

A few of the Autobots looked surprised, and a few actually were now worried at that fact from the femme.

Then, the door to the brig opened, and the said mech of the discussion walked in, the two Decepticons saluting him while the Autobots watched and wondered.

Tune then asked him, "Do you need anything, sir?" Her ally nodded in agreement, wondering and hoping that they weren't in trouble.

-_Control Room_-

The Control Room hadn't changed much, Soundwave still at the computer and the four fliers were still seated.

Starscream looked down at Skywarp and Thundercracker and then sent a message to the shuttled, /You know, when they're not trying to do THINGS to me, they look almost adorable./ Skyfire smiled to the Seeker and murmured back a '/Aw, you have a soft spot for them./'

Starscream then punched Skyfire's arm gently and muttered back, /Shut up./ He pouted a bit, but Skyfire began laughing, causing the tri-colored Seeker to laugh as well.

There was then a silent pause between the two before Skyfire sent the message, /Why are you still on the Decepticon side?/ At first, it was more playful or rhetorical, but then it became serious.

Starscream sighed, glancing away from the other, /Power./ It was the truth, but he doubted that the other would understand.

/But still…/ Skyfire sent back, still staring at the other and wondering. Maybe he didn't understand fully what that meant, but he wanted to. And he wanted not to fight against the other anyway.

While the two had been talking, Soundwave eyed both of them before walking out. He was still a telepathic and heard bits of the conversation, though it really didn't seem like he should have.

-_Brig_-

"Hmm…" hummed Megatron before continued, "seems you two did accomplish another thing correctly." Both femmes nodded, Rhythm replying back a 'Yes, Lord Megatron.'

"Keep up the good work. I'll be back once I decided what to do with the prisoners," the 'Con leader said before taking his leave from the brig, the femmes nodding.

Once he was gone, both cassettes sighed in relief, Tune saying, "Whew, that was close." Her ally nodded in agreement, glad they hadn't been caught or something worst happened.

Then Jazz spoke up, "Hey, aren't the cameras in the Ark still on?" The two femmes looked over at him, wondering what he was getting at. Tune then asked a 'Yeah, so?' The saboteur continued with, "Including the cameras in the brig.?"

"Oh…Scrap," the white and green cassette femme muttered. Rhythm thought the exact same, but she was in shock. A few of the Autobots already figured it out. Anyone now could see the game being played in the brig from the cameras.

-_Control Room_-

Then, after silence between the two that seemed to stretch out for so long, Skyfire sent the other the message, /I miss talking to you, Star'./ The Seeker was surprised by that, glancing over to the other to see the truth in the other's faceplate.

/I-I miss you too./ Starscream sent back, which in turn, surprised the shuttle, who muttered a '/What now?/' through the message-link. He wondered faintly if the other meant that.

Then Starscream answered the question, /I'll make sure Megatron doesn't hurt you…can't say the same for the others, though./ And he couldn't, not really knowing what would happen, but he did have a good guess on what might happen.

-_In the corridors…_-

Megatron soon sent a comm.-message to his TIC as he walked through the halls, /Did you find out what Starscream is planning, Soundwave?/ He wondered if the Seeker was planning something.

While he walking down the corridors, Megatron turned a cornered and met up with the navy blue Comm. Officer, who responded to the Warlord, "Negative." And he hadn't, the tri-colored Seeker had just been talking to the shuttle…which had been quite odd.

The gun-metal grey mech nodded and muttered, "Fine. I will be in the Monitor Room for a kilk." Then the Decepticon Leader turned on heel and headed to the Monitor Room. His TIC nodded and replied with an 'Alright' before walking in the opposite direction.

-_Back in the Brig_-

The two stunned femmes were silent, before the darker of the two femmes sent a message to the twin cassettes, /Rumble, Frenzy…/

The twin answered back, surprised a bit and wondered what the femmes needed, /Yeah?/

There was a pause before Rhythm exploded over the message-link, /STOP MEGATRON FROM SEEING THE BRIG CAMERA RECORDINGS!/ Though the femme couldn't see it, the Twins winced and replied back with an '/okay…/' before they ran off to the Monitor Room. The dark-blue and black femme sighed, both she and Tune hoping that the twin could do that.

-_Back in the Control Room_-

/But Starscream…they are my friends…/ the shuttle responded to the other, meaning it. They, the Autobots, were his friends as well. He couldn't let them get hurt worst. Starscream was silent, not meeting the other's gaze at him. He didn't know what to say to that.

Then Starscream finally responded to the other, still not being able to meet the other's gaze still, /Skyfire, I…/ He sighed a bit before continuing, /I don't know what to do. Megatron might leave you alone because you're not a threat to him, but if I try to convince him to leave the others alone, he'll get suspicious and give me another beating. Plus, we don't know what he has planned for them./ That was the truth. The Decepticon might get suspicious…and Starscream really didn't want to get beaten for it. Selfish, but…he could get over it.

There was a pause from Skyfire, before he asked the other a serious question that he had thought of because what the other had said,

/I guess...but...he's beaten you before?/ The shuttle had heard rumors…but, for it to be true and be coming from Starscream's own vocals?

-_In the Monitor Room_-

The twins soon rushed inside, having made it there before the Decepticon Warlord. Rumble then said to the other, "Frenzy…you remove the tapes…I'll tell the boss to stall Megatron…" The black and red twin nodded his helm and began to do so. The blue and purple nodded back and soon contacted the Comm. Officer.

/Boss…can you stall Megatron?/

The cassette hoped that the other could, getting a question from the other in response.

/Why?/ the C.O. sent back to him, the blue and purple mech-cassette biting his lower dental plate, thinking if he should tell the real reason or lie…though knowing that the latter would be futile with the navy telepath.

So, Rumble opted on telling the other the truth as his twin continued trying to get the tape from the monitors and computers, /There's a tape in the monitor room that'll make Megatron think the femmes are Autobot-lovers./ There was silence on the other end of the conversation with Soundwave, Rumble's CPU wondering what the other was thinking. Then he received an '/Understood./' On Soundwave's end, he had turned and headed back to where Megatron had walked off.

Rumble hoped that this wouldn't back-fire.

-_In the corridors_-

Soundwave weaved through the halls, trying to catch up with the Decepticon Warlord. He hoped that he hadn't made it to the Monitor Room, but managed to catch a glimpse and hurry up, finally reaching the other.

"Megatron," Soundwave began, stopping the gun-metal grey mech, who then turned and looked to the other, slightly wondering what the C.O. wanting.

"What is it Soundwave?"

-_Brig_-

Rhythm sighed, hoping that it would work in the long run, "Okay…that is taken care of…I hope…" And hope she did. Her and Tune…and even those who played the game could be in big trouble if Megatron had saw that tape. They, her and the other femme, just got into the Decepticon leader's good graces. Sideswipe then asked a 'What now?'. What now indeed…but, the dark blue and black cassette replied back, "Don't know for sure…" She shrugged, and she didn't know.

* * *

What will be next now? The Autobots in the brig…Starscream and Skyfire having a spark-to-spark…the Twins just causing mayhem…

Oh…the crack continues!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
